Hermione's Requiem
by Oro4
Summary: HHR. Harry is in his seventh year and trouble with girls has left him confused. His feelings for his best friend, Hermione have taken a drastic change and the threat of Voldemort has vowed certain revenge on his life and relationships.
1. Skip the Dursleys! Onto Hogwarts!

A/N: Oy everyone! It's Oro4 again! And guess what? This time I'm doing Harry Potter! (Gasp!) Yeah, yeah, I know. And even better, I'm writing about one of my favourite couples! Can you guys guess? (Gasp?) Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Yay! I'll get this moving as fast as I can! Sorry about the short chapters, I know they're short and are going to be short for a while. I have five other stories to be working on besides this. Four of which are original fiction! So any way onward to the Harry Potter fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, nor the plot or any of the good stuff... I just make up whatever I can and hope people will review this time around.

Hermione's Requiem

Skip the Dursley's! Onward to the Burrow!

Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived smiled at the thought of leaving the Dursley's for the bloody summer. He had a horrible one so far. All he thought about was how he wanted to leave. He thought about his final year at his most favourite place, Hogwarts and then he thought of his friends. He had a horrible feeling when it came to his friends. He had dreams more often than not, about his friends falling one by one, by the hand of the most feared wizard of all time. He imagined them trying to save him and losing their lives on his behalf. He thought of them not being with him anymore when he defeated Lord Voldemort, _if _he defeated him at all. And if he did, if his friends were still alive, what would they think ok him? Would he be their savior or would he be a murderer? Still yet, would he be their friend?

Harry stared into the blankness that was his room and sighed. He longed to go back to Hogwarts! He wanted to see his friends; he wanted to see everyone again. Though most of the wizarding world was in utter chaos, Harry wanted that on edge chaos more than the agonizing pain of this loneliness he suffered. Harry's head turned and he came upon staring at his calendar. He just realized it was July 31-his birthday. The Dursley's didn't do anything for him and as far as he was concerned, he didn't bloody care. They gave him a place to stay and some food, but that was it. They didn't _want_ to do it and he certainly didn't _want_ to be there. He didn't have love; he didn't have someone to hold on to. To give him strength in his times of need. He had a hole in his heart that pierced his soul. He wanted someone to call his. Cho Chang certainly wasn't anything of the sort and he needed someone. How foolish of him to assume Cho actually _liked_ him for him! She had 'liked' him for his fame and nothing more. That hurt Harry more than anything. The only people who actually liked him for himself were his two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Ron Weasley was Harry's best mate. He had fiery red hair and loads of freckles. His family was the sweetest family ever (A/N: except an exception) but they were very poor. They lived in a large house that accommodated to their needs, though everyone still had to share rooms. Ron was very tall and had a bit of muscle on him, now that he was getting really good at Quidditch. He was never serious about schoolwork and it was amazing he didn't fail already. Of course when Harry didn't want to work, Ron was always right with him not to do it with him. Ron was very funny but sometimes got on Harry's nerves when he wouldn't stop bickering with his other best friend, whom Ron still happened to have a crush on.

Harry's other best friend was the none other that Hermione Granger. Hermione was the smartest witch of the age, or it was said. She nearly never, _not_ knew anything and always wanted to know everything about everything. She was rather curious, sometimes more than she needed to be. She had a head of once bushy brown hair which was now curly, and wavy and rather long. It reached her lower back almost. She had eyes of brown cinnamon and mahogany. She was the reason Harry hadn't failed yet, thankfully, and she always knew what she was doing. Harry was truly grateful to have her around when most people merely saw her as a bookworm. Truly though, she was a very kind and loyal friend that knew Harry for Harry. And Harry loved her for it.

Harry heard a soft tapping on the window of his room. He looked over to see his beautiful white owl at his window. He quickly ran over and opened the window for her. Hedwig flew in and gave Harry and affectionate peck before sticking out her leg. Harry untied the letter and gave Hedwig and long stroke and an owl treat. She hooted softly and went into her cage. Harry sat down and placed the letter on his desk. Before he could open it, he noticed two more owls at his window that flew in. He saw Ron's owl, Pig, and a chocolate brown owl, which was probably the schools'. Harry relieved the packages from the owls and they both flew off into the night. Harry then noticed the large amount of items on his desk and began to open them. The first letter he received (or opened rather) was from Ron.

Harry,

Oy! Harry, Happy Birthday! It's been one boring summer without you. Hermione's gone for a while. Said she went to Bulgaria. Whatever is in Bulgaria is beyond me but she left. She said she'll be here for the remainder of the summer. I hope so. By the way, I wasn't supposed to tell you so don't tell her I told you! Anyway, you're coming to of course. Wouldn't be us without you, you know? Well, we're coming to get you whether those bloody muggles want you to go or not. Dumbledore say it's alright, even when who-know-who's on the loose. Can't figure out his change. Oh well, hope those muggles aren't giving you a hard time! See ya soon!

Ron

P.S- I'll give you your gift when you get here!

After reading the letter Harry smiled. He was going to stay over at the Burrow again. He didn't mind, he loved it there. He was around all his friends and he felt as if he had a family- a better one. One that loved him no matter what. Harry then took up Hermione's letter. He noticed it was a bit heavy, and wondered how much she wrote. Knowing Hermione, it was a good three rolls of parchment worth. Harry chuckled at his little joke and then opened the letter. Something fell out of it and onto the desk. It shined a bit from the light of his lamp. Harry picked it up and examined it. It looked like a lion with wings. It reminded Harry of Gryffindor. The lion had a hole in one of its wings and attached to it was a fine gold chain that looked as if it intertwined with three different parts to it. Harry looked closer at the chain and saw that it was in fact a pure gold chain shaped like ribbons intertwining with one another. In the fold of the chain there were inscriptions. Harry couldn't read them, they looked like Runes. Harry told himself to remember to ask Hermione what they said when he saw her again. He opened her letter.

Harry,

Oh Harry! I miss you so much! (Harry began to blush a bit) Did Ron tell you I was in Bulgaria? I bet he did didn't he! I told him to wait! That git! Can't trust him with anything can I? Sorry, Harry, I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday Harry! I hope it's going well. The Weasleys are going to go and get you soon, I promise! Well, while I was in Bulgaria, and before I start I love Hedwig, she came and picked up the letter from me to you when I fist landed anyway, I read some really good materials of dispelling charms and things like that. I found the witches and wizards here are really good at dispelling things of that nature. I actually saw a few of them in action! (I was part of it too! It was brilliant!) I bought that necklace for you-it's supposed to be a good luck charm! It looked liked Gryffindor, so thought that you would like it! Honestly, I really hope you do. Well it's supposed to dispel charms if they are going to hit you. I am not sure if it works, I bought it on the way to the airport. Oh my goodness! I nearly forgot! I found a way to avoid the killing curse! How could I forget? I'm so stupid! Honestly! Harry, I'm so sorry I forgot! It could have been useful! I never forget things this important! Well, I hope I remember. Anyway Harry, I bet the necklace looks good on you! I'm wearing mine as well! I hope you like it enough to put it on, well I like mine. Honestly though, I really miss you! I really can't wait to see you and give to a big hug! I think you've been thinking too long in your room and I bet you haven't been following my advice and not thinking of the past-nor the future! Well I hope I helped a little in cheering you up! I hope you are well too. Happy Birthday (yes Harry it's a good day) and don't let those muggles get you down!

Love From,

Hermione

P.S- I got Head Girl! Isn't that brilliant! I get to go into the restricted section of the library now! And I won't have a problem!

Harry chuckled softly after reading her letter. It made his heart a little bit lighter and he felt a lot happier. Hermione's letters always seemed to do that to him. Ron's have a similar effect, but Hermione's were a bit different. Harry dismissed it as it just being from his lady friend. His _best_ lady friend. Harry examined the necklace Hermione had sent him once more. After running his fingers over the ridged gold outlined, white wings, he ran them down its mane and body. Harry wondered his Hermione did the same thing. Harry chuckled softly. He realized his mind drifted off to Hermione again. It happened a lot this summer and even because he didn't know why he found it annoying- though it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Harry walked to the mirror on his closet door, and tied the chain around his neck and let the charm fall to his chest. Harry slowly fingered the chain before looking into the mirror. '_I hope you like it enough to put it on'. _"I like more than you know," Harry thought. He'd have to thank Hermione when he saw her.

Harry ran his fingers across the chain again and sighed. He really did like it. He liked the way it fell onto his chest, he liked the way it felt under his fingertips and he like who gave it to him. Harry turned away from the mirror and went back to the desk. He noticed he had one letter to open. It was from the school. It was bit thicker than usual. Harry opened and read the usual things written. _Hogwarts train- 11 o'clock, platform 9 3/4 same old same old. _Then Harry read the second and gasped.

The next day Harry found that he already packed the night before. He heaved his trunk down the stairs and into the hands of Mr. Weasley. His aunt and uncle stared at the Weasleys with obvious distaste. Harry carried Hedwig in her cage and his wand his pocket. He barely said goodbye to his 'family' and left the Dursley's. In the car her saw his best friends mother, Molly Weasley, protective as ever, and his best friend Ron. He greeted them happily. Already he felt happy and home. The Weasleys and Harry went to the Burrow, the car not flying this time.

On the way there Harry and Ron began to talk about everything, to catch up. Harry was informed about what was happening at the Ministry of Magic and then about You-know-who. They talked about Quidditch-which Ron still greatly avoided the subject of Victor Krum. It seemed he still couldn't forgive him for liking Hermione. The two soon to be seventh year boys talked about a stupid Professor Snape, they knew DADA teacher and what was going to happen at the school (besides Harry's prophecy). The two boys had a lot of fun talking about nothing really of importance until Ron brought up the subject of last year. Harry didn't know why he had avoided the subject earlier, he wanted to talk about it now, he needed to vent. Last year at Hogwarts the golden trio had been receiving many notes from a certain dead someone. At first they thought it was a death eater and then after they showed the letters to Remus, they didn't know what to think. Harry was relieved and thought about it a lot at the Dursley's house but he wasn't sure to make of it. Not yet at least. He was glad; however, he was able to talk about it to someone.

"You know to that letter we received from that anonymous someone? Remember how we thought it was from Sirius and everyone else thought it was from You-know-who?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"Yeah? What about it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I still think it's from Sirius. You said it yourself, only _we_ could touch the letter and only _we_ could've known what was inside it," Ron said.

"Us and Dumbledore," Harry said quietly. "And since only the four of us could touch it maybe it was from Sirius. And even if Voldemort could read the letter," Ron flinched at the name, "read the letter there was no really good information in it anyway."

Ron nodded in agreement. The two of them talked for a few more minutes before falling victim to sleep. Harry never expressed it but knowing...or at least thinking that Sirius was alive brought him joy. It gave him a bit of hope for the year and it's troubles. Harry drifted off to sleep thinking of Hogwarts, a new home and his friends.

The two seventeen year old boys woke with a start. Molly quieted them when they began to speak. "Author was just startled by a land gnome." Harry and Ron relaxed and loosened their grip on their wands. With the entire wizarding world in chaos they thought nothing was safe anymore-maybe except Hogwarts. It seemed even Author was a bit uptight. The two boys carried Harry's trunk to the steps of the Burrow. Author carried everything else of Harry's. Harry was quite surprised to see Fred and George there, not to mention, Charlie and Bill who was with Fleur. Ginny was sitting by a very blue haired Tonks, a moody Moody, various others within the Order. Harry was happy Lupin was there, he was the closest thing to Sirius now that was visibly alive. Harry looked around he noticed two people missing within the crowd of many. Percy (who got let back into the family) and Hermione. Ron noticed and voiced the question.

"Where are Perce and Hermione?" Ron asked.

Fred and George took upon themselves to answer.

"Not to worry," Fred said.

"He's coming with Hermione," George continued.

"Something's happened," Fred recontinued(is that a word?)

"Terrible lot they are," George said.

"Simply mortifying," Fred finished.

Ron didn't like that answer at all, neither did Harry for that matter.

"What happened to Hermione and Percy?" Harry asked getting a bit worried.

Molly stopped them before they could continue and get anymore worried.

"Now Ron, take Harry up to the room, I bet you two are tired of carrying his trunk," Molly said smiling. It was more like a command. Ron got the hint and showed Harry his room. They didn't stop being worried for their best friend. She was their only female companion. Only one in their inner, this is. Ron flopped onto his bed as Harry placed his things down. They were very worried but they didn't know how to express it. Hermione was usually the one that vented the worry for them. Still they were very, very worried.

The two friends went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny was there sitting down at the table. She said the Order was having a meeting and she couldn't get in- and neither could they. Ron decided to give Harry his gift. He looked in one of the drawers for a minute than another and another. He finally asked Ginny where Harry's gift was. She said that Mrs. Weasley had it. Ron sighed. He sat gathered two plate and put one in front of Harry. He began shoveling food on his plate. Harry did the same, the boys began to eat. Ginny rolled her eyes and watched them eat, there wasn't much else to do.

Harry had been finishing his second helping when there was a sudden loud pop and a few surprised yells. Ginny was first to the door only because she was closest. Harry was close behind, and Ron was last because he was trying to eat more. Harry nearly bumped into Ginny as he ran in and Ron completely ran into him, nearly knocking him over. Harry and Ron gasped. Percy had just apperated into the living room with Hermione in his arms. Two other people apperated holding Hermione's things. They apperated back after Hermione said her thanks.

"Mum, Dad," Percy said. "Hermione, you're safe now. Dumbledore will be here in a minute. I must leave. We still have to modify people's memories.

"Thanks a lot Percy! I really appreciate this! I hope I wasn't too much trouble," Hermione said a bit apologetically.

Percy dismissed it and disapperated.

Harry and Ron were the first to move but then nearly the whole house moved to greet Hermione. Hermione was greatly flushed. Molly shooed everyone out of the room, with the exception of the Order members and Hermione. Ron was pissed but dare not go against his mother. That would be certain death. After everyone left a meeting was held, another person apperated and entered the voice of the Hogwarts headmaster- Albus Dumbledore. Harry was quite eager to know what was happening now. If Dumbledore was involved then surely it was important. And if so, wouldn't Harry and Ron be allowed to know what was going on if their best friend was involved? Ron sulkily sat down with Ginny and waited to know what was happening. As if he knew what was going on, Dumbledore appeared and walked to his students.

"Professor, what's going on? Is Hermione alright?" Harry asked almost immediately.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, his eyes were.

"Yes, she if quite fine," he said with a calm voice. "She had requested that you don't come in right now. Knowing you wouldn't listen, she asked if you could wait in Ron's room."

She knew it would happen but she did it anyway. Hermione could hear Harry and Ron's protest from the living room and grinned sheepishly. Still, as soon as Dumbledore returned she continued her story. Harry and Ron were in Ron's room talking about what they thought Hermione was talking about. All throughout their conversation Harry, unknowingly, stroked the braided gold chain that was around his neck. Ron took noticed after a while (since it began to bother him) and inquired about it. Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

"I got it from Hermione for my birthday," Harry said barely containing his grins. He took out the chain and showed it to Ron, never letting it leave his neck. Harry thought there was a glimpse of disappointment on Ron's face when he said Hermione's name but Harry ignored it. Ron gaped at the necklace.

"Wow! It's awesome! Knowing Hermione it does something! What does it do?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry remembered the letter Hermione had sent him for his birthday.

"It's supposed to repel charms and spells. I am not sure if it actually works though," Harry said. He noticed wicked Ron's grin.

"You want to see if it works?" Ron asked smiling widely.

"Yeah!" Harry said grinning madly. Ron took out his wand. Harry took out his own just in case. The stepped a few feet away from each other just in case. Ron raised his wand. After a second he lowered it. Harry looked confused. He inquired as to what was wrong. Ron replied that he didn't know what curse to use. Harry laughed and Ron joined in after a few seconds of being confused. Harry told him to do any spell. Ron nodded. He raised his wand and was about to say a spell when his door opened. Hermione walked in looking at the two boys suspiciously.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes a bit. Ron laughed sheepishly.

"I was about to curse Harry, why?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry I asked," she muttered.

"So are you going to tell us Herms?" Harry asked. He just realized he used a nickname for her, and he liked it.

"Herms?" Hermione inquired.

Ron laughed.

"Mione," he said, "we want to know what happened."

"Mione?" Hermione asked a bit frustrated. "You two just can't say my name any more?"

The two boys laughed.

"No, we can't," they said together.

"It's a sign of our affections," Harry said smiling. For some reason he felt relieved for saying that, again he had no idea why.

Hermione sighed.

"Insufferable gits," she muttered.

Harry laughed again. After a few minutes the three of them were sitting and listening to Hermione's account of what happened. Harry was finding it hard to listen to the words she was saying; he was quite absorbed in her voice alone. Harry mentally kicked himself. He didn't know why he thought of such things but he had to start paying attention.

"...and I felt something really familiar, like the train in our third year. I asked my mum if she had felt anything, and naturally she replied no. So I thought nothing was wrong. Boy was I wrong. Out of no where some bloody git start fricking screaming his bloody head off! I mean that was the last thing we needed! And then I saw what they did. There were dementors... loads of them; apparently there wasn't a plane full of muggles like I thought. But there were many, more than I needed to be there. And somehow they caused the pressure in the cabin to change. Ron, that makes the plane crash, by the way. And then, one by one the widows began to just, bend outward. It was horrible," Hermione said as she placed her head in her hands. She continued though.

"Oh god, it got worse. The door came off throwing everything off balance. I mean, the dementors came onto the plane. People were screaming and yelling and god, I was such a bloody coward. They took someone's soul right in front of me! And I felt it, all around me. I felt like retching, honestly. My body shook and I felt cold and scared, to say the least. And another got their soul taken away, and I... I could do nothing. I hate myself for it, really, I do. And I'm supposed to be the bloody smartest witch. Yeah, fricking' right," Hermione gasped and held her head once more. A look of utter anguish appeared on her face. Harry hated that look with an utter passion. But before he could do anything Hermione started again.

"Well it gets better, trust me. A man did it, the Patronus charm, thank god. He saved my life. He told me to do it myself. I am so happy he reminded me. I preformed it as well. We drove the dementors out of the plane. The wizard gave me chocolate and then the plane started to descend downward. I fell, my parents were holding on to each other. Many people were screaming once more. I was told to get the people to safety. The wizard was going to steady the plane- said something about me going to help the people. So as quickly as I could I preformed the greatest protect spell I knew- _"Protectum Minatisium_"."

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked wildly.

"Advanced book of spells, volume three, book five, chapter seven," Hermione replied and Harry snickered. Hermione continued. "However I felt really weird doing it. I felt as if...as if I wasn't really doing it at all, you know. Honestly, I don't know. Well we got the people to safety. I was home, the Ministry of Magic officials were apperating everywhere, honestly, something about underage magic. I would think it was a bloody dire situation then- but _no_. Sorry everything was sorted out. Percy came to get me and here I am. Oh wait did I mention that a Death Eater broke out of Azkaban?"

"No you bloody well did not!" Ron yelled.

Hermione shrugged. After everything they have been through, a few Death Eaters were like a piece of cake.

"Well, yes, Harry, as much as I don't look like I care, I do. Please, be on your guard, okay?" Hermione asked smiling. Harry just couldn't see how she could be happy but figured, if she was than anyone could be.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said as if she just remembered something important. She looked through her pockets and found what she was looking for. When Harry saw the object he fingered his chain again. Hermione handed Ron a chain with a charm quite like Harry's but the position of the lion was different. Ron looked surprised but grateful.

"Awesome! Thanks 'Mione!" Ron said smiling. He received a gift from Hermione! He didn't care if it Harry had one to, at least he received something from her.

Hermione smiled. Harry did as well.

"Now we're the same!" he said.

Ginny was in the room too, but no one noticed until she spoke.

"Wait, what about me? I don't get one?" she asked upset. Hermione turned around quickly.

"Oh sorry Ginny, I didn't have enough money for three, they were really expensive!" Hermione lied.

Ginny was furious. (Not like it matters)

"If you just didn't want to get me one you should have said so!" she yelled. She stormed out the room. Hermione looked down, but smiled regardless. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Wow, you're a horrible liar," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled. He knew that Hermione got gifts for her two best friends. They were the golden trio, the only ones who had a close enough bond to appreciate everything they did together. Ginny wouldn't understand- no one would. It was something that only the three of them could comprehend. They were the golden trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione had something Ginny would never understand. Harry liked his gift though. He could tell Ron liked it too, but probably because it was from Hermione.

"I wanted to say before, Herms, thank-you. I love it, really I do," Harry said smiling. Hermione beamed at him.

"You're welcome," Hermione said.

The next day everyone within the Weasley household went to Diagon Alley. Harry still hadn't told them what was on his letter from Hogwarts, nor was he going to anytime soon, it seemed. Harry and Hermione went to Madame Malkin's robe shop to get their new robes while the Weasleys went to get the supplies. After buying the robes, Harry and Hermione passed the book store. Hermione dragged Harry in there and bought a book of advanced spells. Harry rolled his eyes all the same when he saw Hermione's light up at all the new things she was going to learn. After purchasing their books for school they went to the supply store. On the way to the supply store Harry kept on listening to Hermione, while she read some of the spells to him. She kept on going "oh!" and "wow!" Harry laughed when they got into the supply store. He'd be lying had he not said he didn't learn anything new, and the spells could be taught at D.A. meetings.

Harry and Hermione met up with the Weasley family. They bought their school supplies while Hermione read Harry some more spells. Harry thought he heard something interesting so he looked over Hermione's shoulder at the book. At the top of the page there were a list of spells, under them were how to perform them, and pronounce them. Both Harry and Hermione's eyes popped out when the book mentioned something about avoiding the death curse. Hermione had no idea what to do, she was torn between shouting in excitement and shouting in disbelief, Harry could tell.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered breathlessly. Harry was already ahead of her and was reading through the whole thing. He was excited as well, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the new information on the Avada Kerdavra curse or the fact that Hermione was so close. He noticed that she smelled of cinnamon. Harry had no idea what was going on with him. Since when did he just start thinking Hermione smelled good? Of course it could be out of appreciation for her, but he, as a _male_ was noticing her definite curves as a young woman. A best friend didn't think like that about each other. Something was without a doubt wrong with Harry. But these new sensations weren't completely bad... were they?

"Harry," Hermione said again. She was smiling. "We have to try this when we get to Hogwarts! It'll be awesome!"

Harry nodded all feelings of anything aside.

"Right, I trust you more than Ron with a wand, so you had better be mine partner," Harry said grinning.

A loud 'hey!' sounded behind the two people whose names both started with H. Hermione giggled.

"Sorry Ronald, I can't let you have Harry all the time can I?" Hermione asked smiling.

Harry had a feeling this was going to turn out of be a contest of lewd statements from Ron and Hermione and somewhere in the middle would Harry join in. Since their sixth year the trio had been getting closer to each other. It came to the point where neither of them cared if they started to speak to each other in ways that they would have not normally spoken to each other in. Last year at Hogwarts, the three of them started saying rather blue statements to one another just for a laugh. The purpose was to get Harry back on his feet. Harry was happy it did. He enjoyed speaking to Hermione in a way where guys usually just speak with guys in. But neither he nor Ron went over the edge. That was reserved only for the guys. Harry heard a "gods only knows what happens with you two in the dorms", and Ron replied with a "well I have make up the time with Harry every time we snog 'Mione." Harry felt like chipping in too. "Well you know Ron, we've been doing more than snogging, and I think Herms needs more attention." Hermione laughed and responded with a "What do you mean Potter? I woke up in your bed last night." The trio laughed quite a bit until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. They stayed behind everyone else in order to have their fun conversation. They knew none of it was meant, just a bit of fun that's all.

The week passed and the students returning to Hogwarts found themselves going to go to catch the train. Harry and Hermione bid the Weasleys farewell and boarded the train. Ron was kept a bit longer. Soon, however, the trio found their own compartment. Hermione went to go give instructions. Ron already knew and stayed with Harry, since he wasn't a prefect. Harry didn't mind. He had a smile on his face the whole time.

A/N: All done! Oh, this is the spell check! So nothing really changed!


	2. To Hogwarts

A/N: Hiya! Ja, so read on! Chapter two and I hope I do get a lot of reviews. Thank-you for reviewing everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did though, I'd change the way people want it to go, really and they'd hate me!

Hermione's Requiem

Hogwarts

As Harry sat on the train to Hogwarts him predicament finally settled in. This could very well be his last year at Hogwarts-well that much was true but the last year of his life. It was either going to be him or Voldemort that died, and Harry most certainly didn't want it to be him. Ron looked over to Harry and noticed his face fall ashen and forlorn. As his best mate, he hated to see Harry like that, but also as his best mate, he understood everything. After hearing the prophecy Ron didn't even want Harry to go through it. He knew very well, Harry didn't want to in the least. Harry looked over to Ron and gave a faint smile. Ron smiled as well. Just then Hermione came into the cabin looking rather distressed.

"Something wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked. He took the words right if Harry's mouth.

Hermione smiled and sat down.

"Nothing," she replied. Hermione knew Harry knew he didn't believe her.

She always sat next to Ron, it was something that happened during the first year and lasted forever until now. Harry didn't have a problem with it. He could look at Hermione's face all he wanted to now and their wouldn't a problem with it. Ron had to turn his head to look at her, which Harry thought wouldn't be convenient to him, since he looked at her all the time. Like right at this moment for example. Of course he did want her to sit next to him, once and a while. In that respect Ron was lucky. Pig was hooting happily in his cage, while Hedwig was sleeping beautifully in her, her head was under wing. Crookshanks was under Hermione's seat curled in a ball and about to go to sleep.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Harry asked jokingly.

Hermione pouted a little.

"If you must know, it was about some sixth years predicting the future or some mess like that. Honestly, it's like they already don't know what's going to happen," Hermione huffed. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. If something had anything to do with Divination that she wanted no part of it. Harry chuckled. Not that he felt any better, but his friends always made him laugh. Hermione pouted a bit.

"What's so funny, Mr. Potter?" she asked in a mock-angry tone. None of them could get angry at each other for some reason.

"I'm glad you're my friends, is all," Harry replied.

Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Thanks Harry!" Ron said.

"Yeah, thanks! It wouldn't be us with you," Hermione said giving Harry a smile with her gorgeous teeth. Harry, for some odd reason, felt relieved. He couldn't help but feel glad they weren't going to leave him. He noticed Hermione's gentle smile.

"You know that even if you don't want us to, we are going to stick with you for ever, even throughout the battle with Voldemort," Ron still shuddered at the name. "We can't defeat him, we know, but we can still help you. After all, you are our best friend," Hermione said with determination and conviction. "And knowing you you'll have something to say about it and personally, I don't care. No matter what Harry, we're sticking with you. Besides I couldn't let such a handsome, brilliant young man die with out me could I?"

Harry and Ron found her speech nearly tear jerking. They were close to the point of tear, not really, but almost there. Harry pretended to wipe away tears and Ron made sobbing noises. Hermione threw a piece of parchment at them. They laughed a bit.

"I was joking 'Herms," Harry said. Ron was laughing at him and was rewarded with a smack to the head- compliments of Hermione. Harry chuckled. "Seriously though, Hermione, Ron, I don't want you coming with me. You could get hurt, or even die. I don't want that to happen to you. I wouldn't be able to bear it," Harry said sadly. "I won't-"

"As if Potter, sod off," Ron said putting on his serious face, "I mean no matter what in bloody hell you say, we're going with you to fight him. We're going to the bloody ends of the earth for you Potter, and it's about bloody time you noticed. If we die, it's because we made that damn choice. It won't be your fault even though I know you'll blame yourself. I won't be anyone's fault but ours. Hermione and mine. We aren't letting you go alone- not to sound wavy mate, but we love you Harry. We won't let you go alone."

Harry's eyes widened after Ron was finished. His friends were, they were so...loyal. He couldn't ask for better ones.

"Alright you guys, thanks, you're going to make me die of embarrassment," he said. Still though, he loved his friends more than he could express at the moment.

Their compartment door opened.

"Aw, look here, Potty, Weasel and the mudblood are making their vow! How sweet," the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy said. Harry, Ron and Hermione's heads whipped around. They saw the blonde ferret and his large goons.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry said. He was in too much of a good mood for it to be spoiled.

Hermione stood up.

"Leave Malfoy, or I will be forced to take house points," Hermione said standing up to Malfoy. She was shorter than he was, but it didn't matter to her.

Malfoy looked down at her and grinned. He lifted her chin in his hand and grinned maliciously. His thumb ran over her cheek, gently- too gently for Harry's comfort. Harry and Ron instantly stood up.

"You've gotten rather pretty, Hermione," he said lowly. His voice was deep and in a sexy tone. "Pity you're a dirty blood. I would have enjoyed taking you."

Harry pulled Hermione away while Ron confronted Malfoy.

"You aren't to call Hermione by that name, do I make myself clear?" Ron asked while Harry asked if she was alright.

Malfoy sneered.

"And what are _you_ going to do about that Weasel?" Malfoy asked smugly. Ron nearly attacked Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were ready. Harry had to hold him back.

Hermione yelled at Ron then at Malfoy.

"Out Malfoy!" Hermione said.

Malfoy sneered.

"I think I'll just take five points from you Weasley, for trying to attack a superior," Malfoy said smugly. "I'll inform Professor Snape of this business right away."

Harry had successfully gotten Malfoy out of Ron's reach.

"And _I_ think I will award ten for protecting friends," Harry said giving Malfoy a smug look back.

Malfoy scoffed.

"I think you lost it Potter. What power do _you_ have over _me_?" Malfoy asked. "I'm a prefect."

Harry looked into his pocket and found what he was looking for. He took out a shiny gold badge that said "HB" on it.

"And I'm _Head Boy_," he said. Harry loved the look on Malfoy's face when he took out the badge. Malfoy left saying a string of swears. Harry grinned and let go of Ron, whose face was simply aghast.

"H-Harry! You're-you're...!" Ron couldn't get the words out.

Harry nodded but before he could get the words out Hermione had flung herself onto him.

"Harry this is fantastic!" she said hugging him tightly, "You're Head Boy! I was wondering who it was, if it wasn't Ron! I'm so happy!"

Harry began to gasp for air and Hermione let him go apologizing loads.

"Its fine, Hermione, really," he said smiling. The three seventh years sat back down. His two best friends looked at him expectantly. Harry chuckled.

"What?" he asked faking innocence.

"You know very well what!" Ron said angrily. "When did you learn you were Head Boy?"

"Yes, Harry, and why didn't us tell us?" Hermione asked slightly hurt.

Harry looked into his two friends faces and didn't like what he saw. He didn't looks they sported. Especially Hermione's. He didn't like it when she looked sad or upset. Still though he pointed at Ron.

"I found out when I received my owl for school," he replied. Harry then pointed to Hermione. "I was going to surprise you. Really, I'm sorry about that."

Ron grinned.

"It's fine mate," he said, "You can imagine it though, the 'great Harry Potter' Head Boy of Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione laughed. After everything calmed down a bit Hermione smiled. Harry thought it was the most beautiful.

"Harry, I'm happy your Head Boy," she said, "I was getting worried when Ron said he wasn't Head Boy, and besides it proves you're something special."

Harry gave Hermione one of his "looks".

"The problem isn't proving I'm something special, it's proving I'm not," he said.

Hermione gave Harry a good kick. Harry gave her a sour looked and inquired as to what it was for.

"You know we think you're just plain old Harry Potter," she said. She flashed him a smile again. "And you're lucky you don't have a swelled head. I mean you're one of the most loyal, down-to-earth people out there. Not to mentioned powerful, oh and did I mention good-looking? And then-"

"Okay, okay, Hermione," Harry said signaling Hermione to stop. She stopped and blushed a bit but smiled all the same.

"Thanks, Herms," Harry said.

"See Harry? The point is no matter what, you're going to be famous and no matter what we're going to be your friends," Ronald said smiling.

Harry was smiling; his friends were always there for him. He was happy; his friends were always there, no matter what. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat chatting for a few minutes and then their happiness faded as the train violently shook. Hermione dropped the book she was reading at incredible pace, and fell sideways. Harry had to fix his glasses before standing up. Ron looked disgruntled at the sudden shaking of the train, but pleased because Hermione was on him.

"Bloody hell," Ron said after standing up. "What was that?"

Harry didn't have the patience to wait.

"Don't know, but we're going to find out," he said determinedly. "Besides the whole train is probably a mess."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran out their compartment and into the chaos of the students. Many were screaming their bloody heads off, while others looked completely lost and insecure. Hermione ran ahead of Harry, greatly worried, and tried to calm everyone down. She yelled, Harry and Ron joined her, but to no avail. Ron noticed Hermione getting that look on her face when she got really annoyed and took a step back, but not without pulling Harry too, and he was in mid-sentence. Harry gave Ron a startled glare for a second and then turned back to Hermione as he noticed he taking out her wand.

"Silencio!" she yelled. Suddenly every sound stopped. Hermione grinned.

Harry was grateful to Ron that he pulled him back.

"Now that everyone is quiet, I would like your bloody attention!" Hermione said obviously annoyed. "The first rule to anything is 'don't panic'! If Voldemort was right here you would all be dead! Now go back to your compartments right now and in an orderly fashion! Prefects take control and keep everyone safe the point is to get everyone to Hogwarts safely! _Do I make myself clear?_"

The prefects nodded.

"D.A, you as well have permission to help, if anything happens it is your job to keep everyone safe. Any injuries try your best to heal them, Hermione, Ron or I will be there to assist you," Harry said calmly. The D.A members all nodded. They began to filter everyone back into their compartments along with the prefects. Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked to the compartments making the voices of all those silence come back and calming them down. The train shook violently again and the golden trio all fell down.

"We're flying!" a first year screamed. Others looked outside their windows and gasped.

Harry looked out the compartment window. He noticed five death eaters first and then he noticed the train rising higher, and higher. Harry ran out the compartment only to be met by Ron and Hermione. By the look on their faces they saw everything too. All of a sudden the train jerked once more and screams were heard. "We're falling!" Harry heard screamed. He didn't like the sound of that at all. Harry lost his footing and well with Ron while Hermione had stumbled the other way. Harry slowly got up as Hermione held onto a compartment door.

"PROTECTUM MINASITIUM!" she screamed. A spectrum of colours burst from her wand and the train jerked as it slowed it's movement. Harry sighed a sigh of utter relief.

"Don't just stand there looking at me! Help me!" Hermione whined. Harry and Ron too, jumped out of their thoughts and went to Hermione's aid.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" they bellowed. White light erupted from their wands and the stream joined Hermione's. The train seemed to slowly drift on to the rail road tracks. It started to move again as soon as it hit the tracks. Nearly everyone on the train let out a sigh. The five death eaters were gone. Peace was restored and everyone began to talk about the events. Many were scared, others rather excited. Harry, Ron and Hermione went around the train talking and doing their best to heal any injuries. After they were finished, the three of them went of into the prefects' cabin. Silence passed for a while between the three friends, and then finally Harry chuckled. Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"Sorry," Harry said, "but it's just I'm really glad you know what you're doing Herms."

Ron agreed.

"Yeah, Mione! I mean you _said_ you did it before, but seeing it now is a completely different story!" Ron said happily.

Hermione blushed (for both statements don't worry)

"Thanks," she said embarrassed. "But still, I couldn't have done it on my own- without you guys. Thank-_you_."

Harry laughed.

"I think you could have actually. I mean I think you were doing brilliant." Harry flashed Hermione a brilliant smile.

Hermione blushed more.

"Thanks Harry," she said smiling brightly. "You too Ron."

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the ride talking happily. Not many went into the prefect's cabin and they were grateful. Ron had to go out occasionally to perform his prefect duties and came back. While he was away Harry got to talk to Hermione and really get to know her better. As much as Ron was a friend he wanted to actually have time alone with Hermione. He missed that in his fifth and sixth years because of his lack of perfectly (new word yeah!) and didn't get a lot of time to spend with Hermione. She did partner up with him occasionally at the D.A meetings, and help him with all of his homework and kicked Death Eater butt last year, but other than that he never really sat down and had a serious chat. After six years of knowing someone, Harry found out a lot to Hermione. She was gorgeous at _every_ angle, her hair constantly got in her face when she talked (which Harry didn't mind much because he always got the chance to swipe it behind her ear), her eyes were the most captivating orbs around and he simply adored the way she laughed. It was light and happy and she had the biggest smile. Her smile was perfect, happy and brilliant. Harry could see why Ron liked her so much. She was brilliant. Brilliant in everyway.

Of course Harry had no idea why he looked at her this way, but figured he was admiring his best friend. But if he was just admiring, why did he like it so much?

The train ride finally came to an end and everyone began to filter out completely uniformed and ready. Harry and Hermione were in the front showing everyone where to go and how to get there. They guided the first years to Hagrid, who, when he saw Harry gave him a bone breaking hug. Hermione laughed.

"'Allo 'Arry!" He said smiling widely.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said giving the half giant a huge hug. "How have you been?"

"Well enough," Hagrid replied. He noticed the Head Boy badge on Harry's chest. "'Ead Boy 'Arry? Blimey! That's fantastic, you too Hermione 'o course."

Harry and Hermione beamed.

"Well, gotta go! Bye 'Arry, Hermione!"

"See you Hagrid!" Harry shouted over the vast crowd.

"Cheerio!" Hermione called. (Sorry I use it in my vocab., all the time, couldn't resist)

Harry and Hermione waited until the first years left before leaving to find a horseless carriage. Hermione could now see them, which she wasn't too happy about. They got into one, with Harry help Hermione, and went off into Hogwarts. It was loud when they arrived; Harry noticed a wisp of long silvery grey hair go around a corner before he climbed out of the carriage. Harry smiled at the sight. The two heads got out of the carriage and into me the school. He looked to Hermione, who was looking upward at the stars. He smiled.

"Ready for another year, Herms?" he asked quietly. His voice was silky, deep and smooth.

Hermione turned her head to look down at him. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in locks.

"I am quite ready," she said with determination, though of Harry saw correctly, her eyes held a bit of sadness to them. "I will always be by your side."

Harry smiled fondly.

"Brilliant," he said. In a chivalrous act, Harry held out his arm to help Hermione up the rest of the stair knowing full and well she needed no help. Hermione took his offer, hooked her arm with his and walked up the stairs. They walked into Hogwarts. For some rather curious reason, the school more fantastic than usual to Harry and he marveled at it as though it was his very first time there. The two Heads walked into the Great Hall, not forgetting to detach their arms of course. They found Ron sitting by the others in their circle of friends.

Now that Harry was in school he was happy. Nothing out of the ordinary started again. There were no tournaments being held between wizarding schools, there were no dark wizards prowling around the school- yet, and Draco Malfoy was just being his plain evil self. Everyday, every chance, every way he would find some way to get on Ron's nerves and either Hermione or himself would be the one to calm him down. Quidditch started and Harry was so happy to ride his firebolt again! After the last few years he wasn't really able to. In the fourth year the Triwizard tournament was being held, fifth year was the Department of Mysteries and in the sixth year he manifested himself in all the ways prior to Harry's sixth year to see if he could kill him. He damn near got close to it! Harry was lucky he had so many people on his side!

In the same way he knew he was in danger. Voldemort wasn't completely dead and Harry thought that this year would be the worst. He chuckled at the thought. This was his final year, and it would all depend on how he did. He looked to his left and saw Ron. Then he looked to his right and saw Hermione. He was lucky to have the loyalist of friends. Everything else mattered less. His friends came first and then he came second. Lucky for him, his friends thought the exact same way. Harry looked at everyone at the Gryffindor table, the new first years, who looked quite happy and anxious at the same time. They were coming in the most crucial of times. Harry looked over to his two friends who were quietly bickering about who was going to try to kill Harry next. Harry smiled nervously, but didn't quite like the direction of the talk.

"Why are we talking about this?" he asked. "I'd rather speak on something differently."

Hermione huffed.

"Whatever, I still think Voldemort is going to come straight onto Harry!" she said. With a quick flick of her hand she sent her hair behind her shoulders.

Ron looked as if he didn't agree in the slightest.

"I doubt that 'Mione!" he hissed. "He'll come through someone else like before!"

Harry didn't like either of the options. He much rather think that Voldemort wasn't going to bother him until the end of the year and that he'd have plenty of time of catch up on his magic. He was eager to go onto his lessons tomorrow and learn more, he wanted to protect everything around him. He quickly glanced over at Hermione then returned to looking at the staff table. He _needed_ to.

The Great Hall was silenced as the first years were sorted. The hat sang a brilliant song in which it encouraged and pleaded. After it ended quite a few people had puzzled looks on their faces as the song finished. Hermione, Harry noticed was one of those people. He had no idea why she would be confused as to a hat's song but she looked awfully puzzled. Harry was about to question when the sorting began. It ended with loud applause everywhere. After a few minutes of applause Dumbledore stood up. The hall became quiet.

Professor McGonagall lightly tapped her fork against the glass signaling silence. Professor Dumbledore stood up and the room was deathly silent. Dumbledore smiled.

"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome back, to our older students! It seems that everyone is happy to be at Hogwarts again," he started, "and we are all quite happy to be able to teach you as well. I am happy to say Professor Alastor Moody has agreed to be our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher once again."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at the Head table quickly. They saw Moody stand up with his magical eye spinning away. They cheered quite loudly as well as the others at the Gryffindor table. They were grateful he was staying with them at Hogwarts; they knew he'd be even more informative this year. I mean if taught them the death curse in their fifth year, then certainly they'd learn much, much more.

"Furthermore, I believe this year is going to be the most challenging this year, not only because of the threat of the Dark Lord Voldemort," many shuddered at the name, "but because you're very own teachers are going to be quite hard on you this year. To train you to protect and fight will be their pleasure to teach you, and you all will need to want to learn. Lastly remember... no matter how dark it may seem everyone isn't _always_ against you. Turn to your friends in your times of need-even if you think they won't be of any help. Remember your loved ones, keep strong bonds, and no matter what believe in yourself and your friends. For no matter what, they will be your strength and your guidance. Now enough of that, let's all enjoy the beautiful feast prepared for us!"

At this tray after tray of food was set onto the tables and the students, as well as teachers began to feast. Ron saw the food and at once began to stuff his face. Laughter filled the air as no worries were showed. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione were happily talking and joking. Harry began to eat feeling a bit happier. He knew what he had to do but didn't feel so bad about it. Harry felt someone watching him and smiled. He turned to Hermione. She gave him a brilliant, warm smile. It always made him want to smile, feel dizzy and a bit light headed. Harry had no idea why, which he didn't understand at all. She was beautiful, sure, had gorgeous long hair, enticing eyes, and a perfect figure (which Harry had no idea how he noticed). She had grown into a beauty, which in Harry's opinion, no one could ignore anymore. Harry was glad that she liked him for him and he liked her for her.

"Stop staring at each other, you're making me sick," Ron said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Hermione laughed and began to eat.

"Don't be jealous because you can't have a lover as beautiful as mine," Harry said pulling Hermione closer to him.

"She is _not_ your lover, she's mine!" Ron said 'upset'.

Seamus and Dean looked over to the trio.

"You guys play too much," Dean said, but had a face on like he didn't really care at all.

"Yeah, I mean people will start to think things!" Seamus said grinning as well.

The trio smiled.

"As if they don't think things already," Harry said nearly snorting. "I mean I'm the bloody "Great Harry Potter" remember?"

Harry started laughing.

"Oh yeah! I mean every year since fourth remember? Something about us has been in the bloody Daily Prophet!" Ron said laughing along with Harry.

Hermione laughed too, after having joined Neville and Ginny into the conversation.

"Remember in our fourth year? That Rita Skeeter woman? The things she wrote about Harry and myself were hilarious!" Hermione said laughing. Harry and Ron laughed too (though Ron's was a little forced).

It seemed for now, nothing bad was going to happen.

A/N: yay! Another one done! It's going to take me longer to write the next one, want to know why? I haven't started it yet! Usually I start it then finish the previous chapter. Well thank-you for reviewing! I love your reviews so much, you guys really are nice! Keep on going!


	3. Voldemort's Plan

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. It's going to be a while until I update, heehee, I'm going overseas! Brilliant, I know. Well nothing to say, except sorry for the wait, sorry for my horrible spelling, really, and thank-you for reviewing. Really, thank-you so much!

Hermione's Requiem

Crying out

Harry woke up insanely comfortable and really unwilling to get up. He felt as if his body was going to sink into the bed and he would never have to get up again. Luckily for him (not really) Hermione was knocking on his bedroom door. After the Welcoming Feast last night the Heads had found out where their sleeping quarters were. Harry's heart beat a little faster after finding out the Hermione had to share a room with him. Not literally as a man would have hoped but the Heads nearly had their own tower. As the prefects had their bathroom, the Heads had their own bathroom and sleeping quaters. Harry was excited about that greatly. He had his own living space with Hermione as well. It was their own common room, just for the Heads. So that was why Harry knew it was Hermione knocking oh his door. She was the only one who knew of the password to get into the Heads room afterall. But Harry was far to comfortable to have to get out of bed and he needed his beauty sleep. After all, who says men couldn't be beautiful too?

"Harry James Potter, I'm coming in if you don't come out!" Harry heard Hermione's voice through his door. Her ran a hand down the braided gold chain with the lion charn connected to it.

What did he care if she saw him like this? Sure he was just a bit more than half naked but who cared? She'd be looking at him like that for the rest of her life. Harry jumped. Where did _that_ come from? Just then, the door opened. Hermione came into the room nearly dressed and ready for the day. Of course, nearly dressed was what caused such thoughts out of Harry. Hermione's school uniform was being a bit too sexy for Harry right at this moment.

"Harry, it's nearly breakfast, well not really. In a few hours it will be, but honestly! You need to get up! I wanted to practice some spells with you today with the charm," Hermione huffed.

"Why? I have time to sleep," Harry said sleepily. He _really_ didn't want to get up. He did not want to leave the warmth of the blankets.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Well for one, you're Head Boy, for another, I don't care what you want. We really must practice charms, I mean what if the charm is fake?" Hermione asked.

Harry placed his head back on his pillow.

"Then it'd be a pretty one?" Harry asked sleepily.

Hermione walked over to the bed and yanked the blankets away from Harry. With his warmth gone he had no excuse.

"You'd make someone a very persistant wife," Harry muttered sitting up.

Hermione smirked.

"Yes, and they'd love me for it," she said giving Harry back the blankets. "Now do get up, please, I would like to work with you before breakfast."

Harry loved the way she softened her voice and looked pleadingly at Harry. Something in the back of his mind made him want to see her plead in a different way. He had no idea why Hermione made him think this way. She was his best friend! Nothing would change that. Still it was there, that unknown need for her; her _body_. That frightened Harry. Of course Hermione had grown into a beauty, a kind hearted beautiful personne, but this personne was his friend... why...?

"Mind leaving for a bit? I mean, I know I'm gorgeous and everything but honestly," Harry said grinning.

Hermione blushed and giggled then left Harry's room. Within fifteen minutes Harry was dressed and ready to work. He met Hermione at the foot of the stairs that led to the bedrooms and smiled at her. Their commom room had loads of bookshelves, which made Hermione giddy, fireplace, couches- everything the normal one had but smaller and cosier. Harry noticed Hermione standing to great him. He smiled once more.

"Morning Herms," he said smiling. ( he noticed he did that a lot this morning)

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said during the tight hug she gave Harry. "Are you ready? Do you have the chain I gave you?"

Harry nodded.

"I haven't taken it off yet," Harry said truthfully.

Hermione beamed. Harry loved when she did that. It made him feel gently light-headed. She looked beautiful whenever she smiled. It sent shivers up his spine everytime she smiled so brightly. She was so gorgeous. Harry inwardly groaned. Merlin! She looked so sexy in just her school uniform and no robes! Harry tried but couldn't help but look at her blouse that was slightly open revealing her cool, creamy alabaster skin. Why now was he looking at her like men look at women? What was happening to him? Cho was nothing compared to this, nothing to Hermione. Something about her just made him go slightly mad and he had no idea what caused it.

"Okay Harry," Hermione said breaking Harry of his thougths, "would you rather have me start or would you prefer to?"

Harry didn't mind his skills with charms work, but trusted Hermione far better with hers.

"You, please. I'd rather you do it first," Harry replied. "Better me getting hurt than you."

Hermione shook her head but smiled. Harry didn't quite like that.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said quickly. Harry didn't even have time to react. He felt his body relax and he didn't move. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"Let's not say our vows so early in the morning Harry, but honestly, if it were for you, I'd rather be hurt," Hermione said gently. "But anyway, okay I'll go first. And it seems it worked."

"Did it work?" Harry asked dumbly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. And started chatting away how happy she was that the charm was real and that it worked. Harry slowly raised his wand.

"Silencio!" he said his spell and watched it bounce off Hermione.

Hermione pouted rather cutely at Harry.

"No fair Harry!" Hermione said sticking out her tongue. Harry had to fight back the urge to grab that same tongue and taste it.

Harry's heart pounded madly. _Where were all these bloody sexy thought coming from?_

"Lucky these are real then," Harry said trying to clear certain sexy thoughts from his head. Hermione's pouting face changed and she laughed her gentle brilliant laugh. Harry laughed too and in a few minutes they were back at firing useless charms at eachother. After a few hours the two of them composed themselves and went down to the main common room. Harry and Hermione noticed Ron and walked to him. He looked a bit disturbed.

"Morning Ron!" Harry said taking note of the red-heads discomfort.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione said brightly. "Ready for a good day with you studies?"

Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you care about? Honestly!" Ron said exasperatedly.

Hermione grinned smugly.

"No, _Ronald_, I care about many things. I just happen to take my schoolwork more seriously than others," Hermione said smiling. "You can't expect my attention on you all the time can you?"

Harry laughed as Ron blushed a bit and walked out the portrait hole with Hermione. As far as things go, Harry could tell Ron was having his restless dreams again. And those dreams were often of Hermione, as he well knew. Ron's dreams of his best friend were retold to him in such detail that Harry really made Harry go into a right state. Sometimes Ron's dreams were just odd. At breakfast the schedules were handed out. Ron looked less than pleased about his and Harry felt more than pleased about his. He was happy Hermione had convinced him to do the impossible last year.

"What's wrong with your schedule, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron glowered.

"I have to take Potions this year! But you two don't," whined Ron.

Hermione tutted.

"Yes, Ron, because Harry and I took our NEWTs a year early. You could have taken them, but _no_, you chose to spend your time other wise," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Harry pleadingly. Harry could only smile.

"Sorry mate, but Herms is right, while we have a mere four classes, every what, _two days_, you have a bit more. You really should have listened to Hermione last year, then you wouldn't be suffering," Harry said as he began to eat. All the while he was reading the expression on Hermione's face about her schedule. She seemed quite pleased on more account than one. Harry noticed Ron eating away happily not noticing a thing, while his curiosities grew. Something was going on in Hermione's brilliant mind and Harry was going to find out. He grinned.

"What is meeting your fancy this moment Miss Granger?" Harry asked slyly. He noticed Hermione's sudden jump and the colour of her cheek turn slightly pink. That colour suited her well...for more purposes than one.

"Sorry, you caught me thinking at a rather curious moment," Hermione said slight nervous tone to her voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow. His curiostiy was getting to the better of him.

"Ah this, "curious moment", has it anything to do with _inappropriate thoughts_?" Harry asked with his head tilted and a mild expression of amusement on his face.

Hermione blushed furiously.

"Mr. Potter!" she said exasperately.

Harry laughed.

"I was joking Herms," _not really Harry thought_, " as Harry said flashing a gorgeous smile. Hermione glared at him slightly and turned to her food, her face still pink. Harry, still laughing, looked over to Ron. Something in his blue eyes, though would have been normal to anyone else, seemed as if to say 'stay-away-from-my-property!'. Harry knew Ron still fancied Hermione and quite a bit but couldn't help but tease Hermione. She _was_ his friend too. Harry settled with a gently confused innocent look and Ron shrugged it off knowingly. Harry knew exactly what he was doing. Ron didn't have to worry, he wasn't taking Hermione from him or anything.

Breakfast ended and the students began to leave. Ron had to go to class and went none to peacefully. He left, however, after Harry and Hermione walked him to class. They didn't have classed until the next day midday. Harry's heart beat a little faster as the fact that he was going to spend the day with the cinnamon eyes, brown haired beauty named Hermione. After making sure the halls were clear Harry and Hermione wandered around the school grounds in order to avoid Filtch. Harry enjoyed the crisp autum air and the wind blowing around them. He loved the leaves and the way the sky was the clearest blue. He loved the grounds at Hogwarts and loved the person he was walking with.

While they were walking Harry noticed Hermione's glances toward the Quidditch stadium. He just remembered he was the captain since last year. It was going to be a long year indeed. Hermione looked at the stadium for a while. She had a distant sort-of far away look to her. It was as if she wanted something she couldn't ever have. Something she longed for. Her eyes were staring beautifully away from Harry and something pulled at his heart as he looked at his best friend. Something was tugging at him, telling him he wanted her to look at _him_ like that.

Why did these thoughts come to him like this? Why was he..._longing_... for her like this? Why now...?

Harry's mind went back to Hermione currently.

"Something on your mind?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled. Harry took great care in noticing that his best friend took a while to realize what was said.

"No, nothing," she replied.

Harry sighed. Were they not passed the simple "hello" and "goodbyes"? He knew she knew that he knew something was wrong. (wow tongue twister)

"Are we going to play friendly games, or are you going to tell me what I asked?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

Hermione looked down and smiled again. She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, okay Harry," she replied. "Something is always on my mind. I mean, what's not to worry about?"

Harry didn't say anything but kept walking with Hermione and listening to her speak. Hermione continued.

"Sorry, it's just, I am worried for you and your fight with Voldemort... and then this is our last year at Hogwarts- the remaining NEWTS and what we're going to do with our lives after all of this is over." Hermione looked away from Harry. "I mean you Harry, you... I don't know if...I am worried about...I mean who... _what _do you find- what are you going to do in life? Who do you want to be?"

Harry blinked with suprise but then smiled fondly. He slowly walked, passed Hermione onto the small bridge by the lake.

"When I get out of this bloody mess, I want to get married. I want to get married to a beautiful woman, one in my eyes, someone who loves me for me. Not the "Great Harry Potter". Someone who will believe me when I say something crazy. Someone who will hold me tight after I cry, someone who will never leave me alone after I ask to be alone. Someone who will drive me as crazy as I am bound to drive them. Someone who is kind and sweet, someone who will want me for me. Someone who will accept me for the regular Harry Potter. Someone who will love me forever. Someone who shares my passions. Merlin," Harry noticed his voice getting a bit louder, "someone who will be one with me, someone I can make love with. Someone who want to bear my children and raise them with me! Someone who I can read, and they can read me. Someone I can whisper "I love you" and not be ashamed. Someone who won't be jealous that I have lady friends or wonder where I am if I am gone to long. Someone who will know where I am, seek me out if I am gone to long. Damn Hermione! I want someone who will never get hurt because of me! Someone who understands! I don't want to be alone!"

Harry then noticed he was yelling. He heard stiffled sob and quickly turned around. Hermione was crying, trying to hold it in but failing. Harry ran to her and held her shoulders.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione, I am so sorry!"

Hermione shook her head and tried to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry Harry! So sorry!" she said still trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "I just want you to be happy- and when you told me that I- I... Harry! Why couldn't you tell me sooner! I understand... I understand...Harry..."

Harry pulled her into an embrace. _I want someone exactly like you... just like you..._ He whispered soft words to her to stop her from crying. Promised her he would be happy, that he'd beat Voldemort and be happy. Harry gently rocked Hermione until she was quiet. He rubbed her back soothingly and closed his eyes. Her kissed her forehead and told her it was okay. It was beyond words how grateful to her he was, to have a friend who understood him who...loved him like she did. He loved the warmth she gave off even during her tears. He wanted to bathe in it, stay in it forever. After a few more minutes Hermione gently pushed away from Harry though stayed within his arms. She looked up slowly and Harry opened his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, lost in the moment. Harry felt as if he never wanted it to end.

"Harry," Hermione said his name barely above a whisper. "I won't do it again..."

Harry smiled fondly at Hermione.

"Okay, but if you need to you can, my shoulder is always open," Harry said very quietly.

Hermione smiiled warmly at Harry. Then she plowed her way into his tight embrace again.

"Harry?" she questioned warmly.

Harry buried himself in Hermione's cinnamon sented hair.

"Yes?"

"Thank-you, very much."

Harry, Ron (after his first few classes were over), Hermione all went on day duty. It was like that for weeks, months even. Ron went to class and on certain day Harry and Hermione would as well. Harry would have Occlemency with Snape, sadly, and get his bulling, Hermione would be doing extra credit assignments in the library with help from the Restricted Section and Ron would head over heels in over due assignments in which Hermione would have to help him (not to mention Harry), _do_ the assignments. Harry quite enjoyed his every other day walks with Hermione and she was enjoying them herself. The would talk and as Hermione promised she didn't cry again, though once she was close to tears with another speach Harry made. (this time it was about his parents). Harry began to look at Hermione differently again, though, and that ruined the whole innocence of the walks. He wanted dearly to have Hermione think the same way about him so he wouldn't feel so bad about it.

Harry couldn't say, however, that he wasn't grateful. He was happy, he was safe. His lessons were going well. At random times Hermione or Ron would fire a spell upon him to make sure he had the charmed chain on him and everytime he did. He liked it too much to take it off. He had nothing to worry about...yet. Even so, he wasn't worried. Voldemort would come when he came. He made a promise to Hermione. He wouldn't die. He couldn't loose. He wouldn't let Voldemort win. If he did, then she, everyone, would have no chance.

One homework night came. It was cold. Cold enough to snow. It _was_ December after all. Harry was doing a Transfiguration essay on Animagus and doing it with much enthusiasm. He _did_ know much about the subject, more than most of his peers anyway. His godfather _was_ one afterall, even if it was illegal. Harry began to grow sleepy. Even though he knew the suject it didn't mean it didn't make him tired. Besides all the Quidditch was making him sleepy, having to make the time to have it fit in _everyone's_ schedule was a bother. Sure he had time but the others didn't which bothered him to no bloody end. So Harry was tired...just a little bit. He dozed off to the sounds the the portrait opening.

Harry found himself in a dark room. It was damp and cold. It was utterly empty. The walls were made of stone and they were wet with decaying matter and slime. Had he been here before? Where was this place? Harry saw a reflection of himself in the mirror. He was pale, nearly white, snake-like slits for nostrils and piercing eyes. He was in Voldemort's mind!

"Damn Potter!" Harry found himself saying in that hislike tone. "Always making fool of my plans! He'll see though. He won't get away from me this time. That mudblood bitch! I'll get her!"

Suddenly everything stopped.

"Potter! Get out of my head!" Voldemort screamed. Harry felt a pull and he was expelled from Voldemort's mind. He covered his mouth with is hand. He... he had called Hermione a 'mudblood bitch'. Merlin, that term was used on his lips. He felt violated and wrong. Hermione's named was defiled because of him! No...it was Voldemort! It wasn't he, Harry, who had said that. Hermione was too important to him to say things like that about her. Or even think that. Harry was breathing hard and heavy. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He was recieving a few strange looks, some of worry some of annoyance. Then Ron and Hermione walked into the common room smiling and laughing. For some reason, Harry's heart dropped. Harry noticed Hermione noticed him and ran over to him. Ron was right behind her.

"Harry! What's wrong? Merlin! What happened to your face?" Hermione fussed.

Harry's face was dripping in ink and sweat. With a quick swish of her wand Hermione made the ink and sweat disappear and then she conjoured a cold damp rag. She gently placed it to Harry's head. Harry was grateful.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

Harry's heart beat finally returned to normal pace.

"I had a dream. I was in Voldemort's head," Harry replied taking the rag from Hermione's hand and thanking her.

Harry noticed Hermione's worried expression.

"And?" Ron asked a bit frightened himself.

Harry sighed painfully.

"He was after Hermione," he said heavily.

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"What...?" she asked softly, her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Ron said angrily.

Harry closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"He said he was going to 'get' the 'mudblood...bitch'," Harry replied. "He cursed my name too, so... that means Hermione...she's the only one..."

Harry looked at Hermione softly to see how she was dealing. Harry gave her a warm smile, realizing that she knew something was going to happen like this all along.

She didn't care.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. They were going after her...


	4. Kindness

A/N: Hello everyone, I just wanted to say... DIE J.K ROWLING! HOW COULD SHE! HOW IN BLOODY HELL COULD SHE! SHE FRICKIN RUINED MY BLOODY LIFE! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BURNING THE BOOK! FRICKING GINNY WEASLEY! ARGH! Sorry, now that's over I am going to give this to my editor and I bet he's going to laugh. Well, anyway here you guys go, the next chapter. By the way I was in Australia and New Zeland, that's why I couldn't update. Sorry. This might be a little annyoing though, I hate Ginny, hate, **hate**, HATE! By the way, I'm giving this to my editor after I post it for a few days...aren't you all lucky? So sorry for the mistakes...

Disclaimer: I DON'T BLOODY OWN HARRY POTTER BUT IF I DID HARRY COULD MOST CERTAINLY **_NOT_** GO FOR THE FRICKIN HARLET GINNY!

Hermione's Requiem

Chapter Four

After telling his best friends about the vision he had recieved nothing changed, gratefully. Harrry's heart rate increased everytime he looked at Hermione and it was just because he feared for her. Her hair was long and wavy, silky and soft to touch and her eyes were the brightest orbs around. She was beautiful and kind with every fiber of her being and something about her made Harry just want to stare. He loved looking at her. He still knew Ron had fancied her and that caused a bit of a problem for him, even though Hermione had gotten over her fancy for Ron over the summer. For some reason Harry was utterly grateful for it. Hermione had increased her studies, Harry knew, because of Voldemort and kept on testing Harry. Harry, however welcomed the new challanges with much desire, as Hermione was issuing them. Harry had no idea why he didn't like her desire for excellence in the past, for he loved it now.

Harry and Hermione went to drop Ron off to class as usual. Ron, however, seemed even more resistant to go to class than usual and as soon as it was over he was the first one to go out and join them again. Harry knew, however, that it was just to be by Hermione's side more often than not. Harry didn't like that nearly as much as he should have. He and Hermione were just friends. Ron was their friend too. Why not have him join as well? It was the Golden Trio after all. However Harry couldn't help shake the feeling that Ron was treating Hermione as if she was on her death bed. Harry wanted to protect her as well! She was hid best friend too! Ron couldn't have her all the time! Harry wanted to keep her safe too...

It was a couple weeks before the start of Christmas week. Harry, Ron and Hermione all went to Hogsmeade with the school to buy their Christmas gifts. Ginny, Luna and Neville went with them. At the entrance to Hogsmeade Harry split up with the guys and the girls went together. They were chatting excitedly about shopping and irrelevent things. Harry noticed Ron staring at Hermione with a dreamy look to his face and to be frank quite longingly. As inconspiciously as he could Harry hit Ron on the arm to break him out of his trance. Ron blushed and turned around to talk to the guys. In a few minutes both the guys and the girls split up. Harry glanced at Hermione before taking off with the other guys. His heart fluttered at the very sight of her.

Before the thought even came to him he tried to stop it. But she just looked rather gorgeous in her long black pea coat. The Griffindor scarf hung arond her neck in a fashionable knot. The ends and collar of her coat had gold trimmings that perfectly accented the coat and scarf. The shape itself brought out some of Hermione's feautres and fit her beautifully. It made Harry want to rip off her coat to see what was under it, _all of it_. Harry jumped at the thought. Why was he thinking such things? Hermione was a friend! And friends didn't think of eachother like that! It was simply unheard of, unimaginable, just not right! But, Harry had to admit...she did look good.

Harry noticed Ron looking at him.

"I'm worried about her too mate," Ron said.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said distantly.

If only Ron knew of what Harry was thinking about...

After the shopping was completed, and for the guys that didn't take very long, the boys headed out to the Quidditch store. Harry looked at all the brooms and expensive equipment with distance in his eyes. He started to think of the Quidditch staduim at Hogwarts. The sounds echoed through his ears and ran throughout his body. He remembered back to when he and Hermione were walking down the path they took every time they had off days. Hermione, Harry remembered, looked at the Quiddtich staduim with such longing that made Harry shiver. That longing Harry wanted for himself.

"Hermione, every time we come here, you look at the stadium with...such a passionate longing," _and I want you to look at me that way_," and I wanted to know what was wrong." Harry said.

Hermione looked up at Harry then looked away.

"It's such a bloody stupid request," Hermione said quietly.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking at the back of Hermione's head. He felt his heart beating and her wanted her to say something, needed her to. He wanted her to tell him each and every little thing that bothered her. He was her best friend, and besides, she didn't need to have some many things to worry about.

Harry watched as Hermione smiled faintly. She turned her head around to face him and then her body followed. She smiled brightly and her eyes held amusement. Harry didn't understand her, but wasn't complaining. What, however, was going on? he wondered. His heart was beating madly. Something in her eyes caused his heart to beat so much, something in them that held...wildness.

"You know that rush, Harry? The one you always get when you fly dangerously, or the do something utterly stupid?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded not really sure where she was leading.

"Well I, I too wish to, experience that feeling. I mean, I know I've been a bugger about flying before but I want to try it. If you and Ron do it so easily and with so much passion why can't I?" Hermione explained.

Harry tilted his head to the side and felt his messy jet-black hair fall infront of his eyes.

"Are you, Herms, asking a question? I daresay you forgot to raise you hand," Harry said softly but smilingly (is that a word? I think so...)

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Would you please teach me how to fly? I mean, properly?" Hermione asked with much hope in her eyes.

Harry grinned widely. He couldn't help but be happy at Hermione's request.

"Of course Herms, but Ron will have to come, you know how he gets about you," Harry said smiling.

Hermione beamed and ran to Harry and hugged him.

"Thanks Harry!"

Harry felt as if he were on fire. He gently pushed away from Hermione.

"But one condition," Hermione nodded, "you can't get this from books. Ron and I will teach you everything you need to know."

Hermione nodded determined. Harry saw the fire within her gaze and let it burn him a few degrees.

Harry shook his head gently to regain his thoughts. Hermione wanted to learn how to fly. It made Harry want to jump with joy. Hermione was finally coming out of her shell. Harry couldn't wait for it. Sure she wasn't going to be great at it but that's why she was going to learn. He'd love to see her flying. If anything she'd be great at it, like everything else she did. Harry had a feeling she just never gave herself the chance. Excitment rushed through him at the thought of being able to teach Hermione how to fly.

"Hey mate," Ron's voice said.

And then he remembered Ron would be there to. The excitement was leaving.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said smiling faintly.

Ron walked over.

"You've been looking here for a while, are you going to buy or not?" Ron asked. "The clerks getting a bit unnerved."

Harry jumped.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "I was thinking about what broom to buy Hermione."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"The brooms are on the other side of the shop and besides that Hermione hates flying, you know that," Ron said unconvinced.

Harry chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to you. After Quidditch practices Hermione wants to lean to fly. Yes Ron, _fly_," Harry added after looking at Ron's face.

Ron looked shocked.

"Merlin, are you pulling one?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, I am serious, she asked me last week sometime," Harry replied.

Ron looked happy.

"Wow! This is great! Never thought I'd live to see the day 'Mione would want to fly!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry laughed.

Harry, Ron and Neville left the Quidditch store a hour later to meet the girls at the Three Broomsticks. Ron kept suggesting Harry let her use the school brooms. Harry knew very well Ron wanted Harry to get _him_ a broom, but that wasn't going to happen. They saved seats and ordered waiting for the girls to arrive. Within two minutes Hermione's head came into view through the window and then into the cafe she came. She looked around for a second before spotting Harry, Ron and Neville. She walked over smiling. Her hands were filled with bags and large objects.

"Hello everyone!" she said brightly.

The boys said their greetings.

"Ginny and Luna are still out. Flirting or something like that," Hermione said with distaste. Then she brightened up. "Harry, I saw Professour MaGonagall on the way here, she wants us to go to Professour Dumbledore's office after tea. Don't worry Ron, it's nothing bad, just Heads business." Herimione said sitting down.

Harry felt a bit worried.

"Do you know as to the occasion?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. She smiled after taking some of Neville's Butterbeer. Neville flushed.

"It shouldn't be too bad, I mean we haven't done anything bad...yet," Hermione said smiling gently, but that gentleness held mystery.

Ginny and Luna walked into the pub with smiles on their flushed face. Harry looked curiously at Hermione before ordering three more Butterbeers and some snacks.

After their drinks and some of the snacks were finished the Heads of Hogwarts returned to the castle. After placing their bags into their dorm they went to the Headmaster's Office. Harry noticed Hermione was wearing a very pretty black sweater and jeans that fit her body perfectly. She looked firery and was wearing something so simple. Harry's mind went racing. Why in the bloody world did he look upon her so? They were only best friends... What were these, not so friendly, thoughts going through his mind at top speed?

On the way to the Headmaster's office, Hermione had stopped three first years, two second years and some sixth years she found in the Astronomy Tower. Harry waited at the bottom of the entrance to the tower simply because he feared going up there with Hermione would give him ideas. He already _had_ ideas so even more would hardly suit him well. After Hermione came down with the two Sixth years, put a jinx on them so they'd have to go to detention with thier house leader, she and Harry went to the Headmaster's office.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, please take a seat," Dumbledore, the Headmaster (because he isn't dead!) at Hogwarts said kindly.

Harry and Hermione sat down in the chairs provided. Harry had so many memories but chose not to reel them at the moment.

"Now, you aren't in trouble so don't worry. You haven't done anything...yet," Dumbledore said with that in his eyes. Harry noticed Hermione smirk. He had the feeling she was thinking "told you so."

"I digress, as Heads you have many a responsibility and a few pleasures as well, as you two well know. Hogwarts will be hosting a Christmas formal. Two days before the Christmas vacation. It you recall, it will be like the Yule ball in your fourth year. I have requested the Weird Sisters preform for us this year, they have replied and they will be preforming," Dumbledore paused to look at Harry and Hermione then he continued.

"Now as Heads, you have a duty to inform the students of this event. I would like some sort of attachment on the bulletin boards. And the decorations must be, ah how do you say, carry the essence of the holiday. You have two weeks, that should be sufficient time."

Harry nodded. He noticed that Hermione seemed to be taking notes.

"Ah, is that all, sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore seemed to ponder the question as if it were life saving.

"Tell me Harry, how are you feeling?" he asked after a minute or so.

The question caught Harry off guard.

"I feel fine sir, thank-you for asking," Harry replied.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Forgive me, I must not have been clear," Dumbledore said gently. "_How do you feel_?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth in recongnition.

"Oh," he said softly. "I feel, uncertain I guess...scared. Unwilling and weak against him."

Harry was going to say something else but thought better of it infront of Dumbledore. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly. Harry felt better.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That is to be expected, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry, take refuge in your friends. Tell them what is wrong, commit to them. They are, and will be your light Harry."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore was right. It was as he said in the beginning of the school term. Harry knew his friends were his light in the dark life he had to live. They were really the reason he kept on going, kept on living, kept on trying. They were why he did what he did. They were the only thing that kept him going. But that light was beginning to become something else. Something more, something different, something dealing with Hermione.

Harry and Hermione went to work on the Christmas formal notices. By the middle of the next day Hermione had them posted all over the school. Everyone was pleasantly suprised about the new even. Then all hell broke loose. Classes soon became unmanagable as girls began to fret about their clothes, makeup and everything under the sun. They wanted to look perfect, better then everyone else. There were rivalries between girl cliques. The guys on the other hand were being macho and while trying not to seem as worried, they were just as, if not more worried about their apperences in the foraml. They all asked out girls trying to make themselves look better all the while. Some were however flustered to take a girl to a social event. Harry and Hermione smiled at their handiwork. Harry made the design while Hermione made them. The school was in high spirits again.

Harry now faced the problem of asking someone out to the ball. Sure probably every girl he asked would say yes, but he didn't want any girl. Harry wanted someone close to him, if possible, someone like his best girl friend. Unfortunately for him Ginny came to him one night in the common room. Harry noticed she looked quite flirtatious and ready. And at one time this would have made him happy, but now it did nothing for him. It held nothing for him.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said wagging her hips as she strolled to Harry. " I have a question."

"Hey Gin," Harry said smiling his 'pretty boy' smile. "What's your question?"

Ginny blushed a bit and smiled.

"Would you like to go with me to the Christmas formal?" she asked with clear determination.

Harry's heart stopped. He really didn't like this.

"Pardon?" he asked gently.

"Would you like to go with me to the Christmas formal, Harry?" Ginny repeated, this time with a bit of sex appeal.

Harry most certainly would not. Just then Hermione walked into the room with a few first years. 'Thank Merlin!' Harry thought as Hermione walked over. Ginny moved into Harry's line of vision bending forward giving Harry ample view of her cleavage. Harry didn't enjoy this.

"Sorry Gin, I promised I'd go with Herms. I mean, I already asked her," Harry said smoothly.

Hermione walked over.

"Hey Harry, hey Ginny," Hermione said pleasantly.

Ginny froce and looked abashed.

"You-you did?" she asked looking at Hermione.

Harry prayed Hermione didn't mess this up and played along. His heart fluttered when she smiled.

"Oh, is about this afternoon then? Yes, Ginny Harry asked me already, sorry about that," Hermione said smiling her cutely pleasant smile. Harry noticed a glint in Hermione's eyes when Ginny left. They were shining with a bit of triumph. Harry had no idea what that was about. Harry smiled at Hermione who looked down at Harry. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Okay, Potter, spill it," she said quietly knowing Ginny was still close. Harry laughed and stood up. He stood taller than Hermione by a head or so. It was his ideal height.

"Trying to intimidate me, Miss Granger?" Harry asked tiliting his head to the side and folding his arms across his chest. Hermione stuck out her tongue. Harry had to fight the urge not to take hold of her tongue with his own and suck on it.

"I'd be foolish to try," Hermione replied gently, alluringly. "But I shall retire. You should too, even if you finished all your assignments, we still have other things to do."

Harry grinned cheekily.

"Hermione, I thought you wanted to wait a few days," Harry said in his 'let's-play-that-game' sort of voice. "We did do a lot of damage last time we did..._things_." Harry's voice was dangerously low, and it startled even him.

"And Harry, let's not forget the time _we_ did things. You were in pain for two days afterwards," Ron's voice suddenly said.

Harry and Hermione jumped then laughed.

"Ron!" Hermione said through her laughter. "That was good timing!"

Ron gave a chuckle.

"I was a good line too," he said.

Harry nodded.

"I have one after that but I'll save it for another time," he said.

"Oh, hey night you guys. I have loads to finish," Hermione said before waving and retiring to her room. The boys said their good byes and soon after followed Hermione to the room. In their common room, Harry noticed Hermione waiting for him. He smiled.

"Thanks Herms, for back there, with Ginny," Harry said.

Hermione shrugged.

"No problem. I know you don't fancy her anymore so I don't want her getting false impressions of you," Hermione said. "It doesn't suit an Englishwoman to be so salacious. I mean, that's what Americans do... anyway, it's alright. I wanted to go with you anyway."

Harry's heart was pounding.

"R-Really?" he asked suprised.

Hermione nodded. She looked out of the window and Harry moved closer to her.

"With you Harry, I hope you take this the wrong way, but I've been friends with no one, except you and Ron and those at Hogwarts now, and Harry you, you make me feel the safest," Hermione said quietly. "I love being in your pressence, not because of the "Chosen One" business, but because..." Hermione sighed. Harry was getting very interested and touched her shoulder to have her continue. His heart was pounding wildly and he felt an anxiety well within him. What was she going to say?

Hermione smiled at Harry and stood up. She paced around the room smiling as did. Harry watched her with interest and longing. He felt it. It was much stronger than anything before. She was so beautiful. Harry saw her pure and smiling before him, wearing a wedding gown of snow white. Then an image not so pure popped into his mind and he instantly looked at the ground and waited for Hermione to continue.

"Harry I don't know what I'm saying. It's just... I'm glad you're you, powerful and handsome and I'm me...I'm so grateful we're friends. I'm so happy you asked me to the ball and even though it was to get away from Ginny, I'm glad I was there to help." Harry noticed Hermione a bit flustered and his pride swelled.

While Hermione was still talking and being utterly cute when flushed, Harry walked towards her. he was about a foot away when she noticed him. She stopped talking a blushed furiously. Harry found it cute a chuckled. He lifted the palm of her hand and gently and without much thought, pressed his lips against it. The skin there was so soft and warm. Harry had no idea what he was doing but didn't mind at all. It was all on impulse.

"Hermione," he said, his voice deeper than usual. "Would you like to accomany me to the Christmas formal?" No mistakes, nothing to get out of, just pure friendly asking.

Or was it?

Harry wasn't so sure, but could care less as long as Hermione said she would come with him to the formal. Hermione gave a giggle and hugged Harry.

"You're so silly Harry," she said smiling, "of couse I'll go with you. If you were paying attention to the speech."

Harry laughed.

"Okay Herms, thanks," he said inhaling Hermione's beautifully intoxicating sent.

"No problem Harry," Hermione said smiling brightly. "Oh before I forget Harry..."

Harry looked at Hermione curiously. In a second a bright flash of light hit Harry and bounced of him and into the air. Hermione grinned smugly while Harry looked shocked. He recongnized those flashes of light.

"It seems to work all all types of curses," Hermione said smiling.

Harry's mouth was gaping open.

"What did you do!" he asked Hermione wildly.

Hermione grinned.

"A combination of spells from that bloody book of yours," Hermione replied. "Levicorpus and Sectumsempra."

Harry's mouth fell to the floor.

"You did _both_ of them? At the same time! NON-VERBALLY!" he asked shocked and amazed.

Hermione nodded.

"I had been practising in Bulgaria you know. If I am to protect you then sometimes... I must go out of my way to help you..."

Harry still stared.

"BOTH OF THEM!"

Hermione giggled. Harry could only do one of them at a time! Both of them at the same time was bloody amazing..!

"But-how- when the ministry-?"

Hermione gave Harry's head a ruffle making his head more messy, if possible.

"They were worrying about Voldemort and you," Hermione replied. "Anyway, time for bed. We'll do some more stuff in the morning."

Harry nodded barely able to grasp what was going on. Hermione really was a great witch!

"Herms," Harry said quietly. "I want you to be happy too. Make yourself happy stop worrying about me..."

Hermione stopped her ascent up the stairs turned to look at Harry and smiled.

"You more than me," she replied before continuing up the stairs to her room.

Harry followed His view of Hermione was even better than before as he looked at her now. She really was something, that beautiful witch...

A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait and sorry it's kind of short. Well until next time! HARRY AND HERMIONE FOREVER! Don't give up hope guys! It'll happen! It BETTER!


	5. Realizations near Christmas

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you liked it! I might split this into two chapters depending on how I feel about it. I mean it's going by fast and the story is only so far, ne? Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I like it! And H/Hr forever! Pumpkineers all the way! Oh by the way, I can't spell for anything, sorry. Thanks to my BETA, you SO rule! And CONTINUE your story, lest I cut you off.

Disclaimer: You know... I don't know Harry Potter... yada yada yada...I don't own Harry Potter...nothing more to say except J.K I still think you're great.

Chapter Five  
Realizations near Christmas

During the home stretch of preparation time in Hogwarts for the Christmas Formal, Hermione Granger had to leave Hogwarts for some unknown but very important reason. Harry couldn't help be feel there was a great loss there. There was no Hermione. Even the classes weren't as fun not when he used to cheat of Hermione to pass them all anyway, and the walks Harry had were lonely and boring. He looked at the Quidditch Stadium and couldn't wait for Hermione to return. But even all that wasn't it. Something wasn't there when she was absent...Something was just missing.

Then fear began to come upon Harry. What if she was attacked? What if the Death Eaters were going to kill her? They certainly were after him and knew her because of it so what if...? Harry didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about the brown haired beauty, cinnamon eyed, spice sented Hermione in trouble. She was far too good to be hunted by a Death Eater. Harry's mind reeled. He was worried beyond belief. What if they...raped her? Certainly she was pretty enough andMerlin did she have a body! Harry shook his head. Now was not the time to think such things.

After his classes were done, that Monday, Harry focused his energies on the Chistmas fomal. By Wednesday Harry had everything sorted out and Hermione had returned. However it wasn't a happy reunion. Her face was pale and she looked utterly shaken when she walked into the room. But when everyone crowded around her she smiled and laughed with the rest of them happy to be back. Harry and even Ron could see something was wrong. Something within her eyes told them that everything wasn't all jolly good with her.

As Harry watched Hermione make her way through the crowd Ron stood up and welcomed her back. Hermione smiled faintly and thanked him. Harry could tell Ron liked that and as far as he could see, Ron had forgotten Hermione's dismay with his own pleasures. Seeing as he did have 'an emotional range of a teaspoon'. Still Harry was watching Hermione and could see her dismay and something was seriously making him upset.

The common room relaxed once more and people went back to doing what they were doing. Afternoon classes were going to start in a half an hour so they were all going about finishing their assignments for the next lessons. Harry, happily, finished his already. Hermione positioned herself in front of Harry and Ron so that no one else could see her. Harry found her position odd as she usually liked to sit in the open and have easy access to all troublemakers. Hermione was still smiling when a tear fell from her eye. Harry and Ron jumped. Harry's heart fell and broke into a million pieces.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said shocked and worried. Hermione wiped her eyes and more tears came about. The tears, it seemed, let themselves out.

"Mione! What's wrong?" Ron asked worried. Hermione sobbed and choked. She covered her face in her hands.  
Harry realized all to well what Hermione said after Ron had asked "what?" A horrible feeling filled inside Harry as he hugged her to him.

"Death Eaters... killed mum and dad!" Hermione sobbed clinging onto Harry and Ron.

Silence filled the room. Nothing was heard except Hermione's sobbing. It seemed that the whole common room had been listening. A deep pain filled the intense atmosphere of the air in the room. And then all of the common room had come to offer her condolances. Needless to say she was shocked that they were listening, angry that they were listening, and glad that they were listening and cared. Harry held onto Hermione while everyone was over to comfort her, pat her and hug her and talk to her. To Harry, right now all he wanted to do was hold her. A sense of... satisfaction came from this. "No," Harry thought, "satisfaction is wrong. Understanding more like." An understanding filled Harry. They were the same now, as Harry didn't want to admit. Hermione and he, they were almost the same. "Except Voldemort has to die by my hand," Harry thought sadly.

After what seemed liked an eturnity the Gryffindors had to leave to go to their classes. The common room was soon cleared with everyone saying their farewells to Hermione and wishing her well. Harry was grateful to them all, and grateful that they were leaving. He'd have time to spend with Hermione by himself. He was grateful that he didn't have classes like Hermione, this time more than anything. Ron was the last to leave and he was already ten minutes late. He gave Hermione one last tight intimate hug. He held her close and stroaked her lovingly. Hermione held him back. Harry balled his hands into fists. Why did it hurt to look at them...?

Ron soon left Harry and Hermione to go to class and the two Hogwarts Heads went into their common room. Harry let Hermione in first and watched as she sighed as she entered the room. Harry walked slowly over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds Hermione placed her hand on Harry's hand. She didn't looked at him but sighed. Harry felt worried beyond anything but could do anything to help. It was beyond him.

"It'll be okay, right Harry?" Hermione asked timidly. Harry had no idea. Was it really going to be okay? How do you get over someone who you have known for so long? But Harry nodded anyway.

"Yeah, of course!" Harry smiled. At that moment he felt a little better about saying it, like it would really be true... Hermione smiled and looked up at Harry.

"Alright then!" she said smiling as bright as she could muster Harry figured. "Tell me Harry, what more do we have to do?" Harry laughed.

"That was quick!" he said flopping onto the couch.

"Well, I don't want to cry anymore," Hermione said. "Mum and Dad would hardly like it and it was bound to happen, as much as I hate it. I mean, I must move on." Harry was astounded.

"Are you not sad?" he asked. "I mean you knew your parents and loved them." Hermione nodded sadly.

"Even if I am, the memory will live on. I can still, I can still be happy with the love I have now," Hermione replied.

"Besides Harry, you don't want a mopey date, do you?" Harry chuckled. The things she did suprised him and made him happy.

"Alright!" Harry said amazed that Hermione was so strong. "Right now I have finished all the details. I just need a person good at Charms, that's you and Professor Flitwick, to do the decorations, and then we'll be done." Hermione nodded in approval. She beamed at Harry whose heart fluttered.

"Brilliant," she said, "this should be fun, yes?"

"Yes," Harry said smiling.

Harry went to bed that night thinking over everything. Hermione was so strong. It was... amazing how she could just pick herself up like that and move on. It was amazing how beautiful, yet broken she looked when she cried. The way those crystal tears fell from her beautiful, sad eyes, and the way they fell so softly off her cheeks. It was brilliant how fragile she looked in his arms, when she cried. It made him want more of her. He wanted it, every bit of her body. It called to him, begged him to finally claim her. It made his heart beat madly and wildly with unseen passion.

Harry bit his lip, not understanding why she drew him in like this! He had no idea why she made his heart beat so fast or why he longed for her this way. His mind nearly overloaded with wonder at why she did to him what she did. At why her tears drew him to her, why he wanted her to stop. Why he wanted her to continue, why he wanted to her look at him and smile. It was simply because he was her best friend right? It was because it was only proper for her to...i to what?i0 Why was it, Harry felt, she belonged there? At that moment, why did it feel so i righti0 for her to be in his arms? Harry turned in his bed.

Why was she making him mad like this...?

The last Hogsmeade trip before the ball ended and it seemed to be a big success. At least every witch attending Hogwarts had bought a new dress robe for the occassion. The two Hogwarts Heads didn't get to go on the trip because of the final touches that had to be made to the castle. At least one of them anyway. While Hermione was in the garden area Harry told her he'd be right back and took a secret passage way to Hogmeade. There he quickly bought her a Nimbus two-thousand and one and told the package to be sent at Christmas. After paying Harry ran to the castle and caught up with Hermione again. She was busily working on the gardens but wasn't busy enough to question Harry on why he took so long. Harry made up the excuse that he went to see Dumbledore and got Hermione off his back. The castle, however, looked great thanks to her and Harry was grateful. It looked of the holiday, bright and telling of friends. How a bunch of sparkling lights and tall trees told of friends was beyond Harry, but it just did.

After a fierce snowball fight, which reminded Harry, Ron and Hermione of Fred and George immesely, the Gryffindors went to change into their robes. Harry went into the room that Ron, Neville Seamus and Dean were sharing to let Hermione change alone. There were other girls in there and besides that loads of missle toe and Harry already had a hard enough time avoiding kissing several times on the way out.

Harry changed into his robes after taking a shower using his favourite sandalwood sented soap. His robes were black with deep Jade green lining on the insides and cuffs. He had his formal clothes under his robes, his formal clothes consisting of a long wizard's gown of emerald and black muggle shoes. Harry wore is robes a bit open at the chest seeing as the rest of the guys were doing that. For a second he thought that was how they were to we worn but then realized that's just how they wanted to wear them. At any rate Harry didn't mind. He wore his robes gaping open and his wizards gown a bit open a well. The tones of his robe and gown greatly brought out the shade of his eyes. Harry attempted combing out his air but gave up when the comb broke. So not really caring Harry took a few steps back to examine himself. Harry determined that the chest, although gorgeous in everyway, didn't suit Hermione too well, so he gently hid a bit more of it. He took out his chain with the spell repelling lion on it and let it hang from his neck. Harry determined he look pretty darn good.

Ron's robe were actually not maroon this time but blue, sapphire blue. The colour of the robes fit him well. Neville's robes were chocolate brown, Dean's robes were crimson and Seamus's robes were pale blue, nearly grey.

A few minutes after dressing the boys went into the common room to wait. They noticed people milling about waiting for dates, talking and leaving. Harry recieved a few complements and gave a few complements, Ron did as well and flushed. Ron had to leave to pick up Luna at the Ravenclaw House portrait hole. Ginny came up to Harry and began to talk, er, flirt.

"Harry, you look gorgeous," Ginny said with a slight (cough) hint of flirtatiousness(new word!) to her. Harry grinned but through gritted teeth.par

"Thanks Gin! You look, nice, too," Harry said. In truth Harry couldn't like less of what she was wearing. It was long and yellow, which complemented her hair, but the dress under it was cut way too low and showed way too much cleavage. Ginny laughed and fluttered her eyelashes. She was completely flirting and Harry didn't find it amusing. And to think he used to fancy her..?

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said. "Hey are you absolutely positve you want to go with Hermione? I am a bit, if not far better you know. That's why I won over her..."  
Harry frowned and resisted the urge to backhand Ginny.

"Thanks Gin, but not thanks. I am quite pleased with Hermione," Harry replied. Ginny was trying to skive off Hermione! The nerve of her! Ginny batted her eyelashes and Harry was going to heave.

"But did you see the robes she was wearing? They were awfully dreadfull on her. They made her look fat and bloated and the colour isn't good for her. She's going to make you look bad Harry," Ginny said explaining to Harry what she thought. Harry was really trying, really trying not to beat Ginny to a pulp. How dare she insult Hermione in such a way.

"Ginny, if that is your opinion leave it to yourself," Harry said cooly. "Let me decided whether or not Hermione looks the way you say."Even if she did she'd look better than you.

"But Harry..."

"I think what Harry said was clear Gin," a voice said.  
Harry and Ginny turned around. Hermione was standing at the foot of the stairs looking drop-dead gorgeous.

"Oh, Hermione! You look... nice," Ginny said quickly. Hermione grinned.

"Why thank-you Ginny," Hermione said smiling brightly. "I'm glad you think so! Is it good enough for Mr. Potter, you think? I had such a hard time making them."

Ginny gulpled and nodded.

"You made them? They're lovely," Ginny said.

"Brilliant!" Hermione said happily, "now why don't you run along and let us older students chat for a while. You can find your date while I sit here and converse withmine." Ginny nodded and said hasty goodbyes before leaving. Harry was very relieved. Hermione giggled.

"Sorry about that Harry. Oh my, but I can't blame her for trying," Hermione said as she admired Harry. "You do look, pardon, but hot. And is that some of your chest I see? My you seem to be growing up quite well. I think I might be falling Harry." Harry loved every single word that came out of Hermione's mouth and laughed gently because of it.

"Wait a minute here Herms, let me look at you," Harry said stepping a few paces away from Hermione.

She was wearing brilliantly crafted robes of deep wine red that were covered in black lace. It gave the elegant, yet utterly sexy look. The robes reached the floor and made a slight path where she walked. Harry noticed her black witches' dress under her robes. Her robes tied artfully to the side of her waist exposing her gown of black. It showed a perfect amount of cleavage, unlike Ginny's, and made it a perfect accent to the whole picture. Harry noticed her wine red slippers under her robe and gown and liked the combination. Her hair was pulled back and braided about half way and the other half was let out to flow in waves down her back. Tendrils fell in front of her face delicately and gorgeously. Harry noticed her earrings were gold to match the chain around her neck and that tucked into her robes. Harry whistled. Hermione blushed.

"And you called me hot? I assume that's the only proper term for you, my dear," Harry said tilting his head to the side gently and grinning. "I bet someone's going to be after you tonight." Hermione giggled delicately. She walked forward doing so.

"I don't think so, I'm notthat pretty," Hermione said gently. Harry stopped Hermione from walking any further by placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Oh, but you are," Harry said, his voice turning deeper. His heart was pounding in his chest madly. The touch of Hermione's skin was petal soft and the sent that infiltrated his senses from her was maddening. It was of cinnamon and spice and it sent his mind reeling and his body acheing for her...

And Harry couldn't deny he didn't enjoy the feeling she caused to bud within him.

Harry let go of Hermione's cheeks and offered his arm. Hermione was blushing greatly but smiled. The pink tint to her cheeks made her beautiful and new. Pride swelled within Harry. It was the second time he made her blush like this. It was a blissfull feeling the way she made him feel. Hermione took Harry's arm and they walked out the portrait hole and into the entrance hall. On the way there they passed couples enjoying the decorations and such. The two Heads beamed at their handiwork. Harry was glad Ron had gone to get Luna or else he wouldn't have had that moment with Hermione. At the same time he wished Ron was there to put his sister in his place. Insulting Hermione... how dare she! Harry took a breath outwards. Hermione looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently concerned. Harry shook his brilliant head.

"It's just...Ginny," Harry stopped talking. Ginny, he felt, wasn't worth the thought, nor the conversation. Hermione made a noise of understanding.

"You still fancy her then..?" Harry looked horrified. He stopped walking and took Hermione by the shoulders.

"Don't say that! Never say that!" he said shocked. "I don't fancy her at all! It disgusts me the way she does what she does." Hermione smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed furiously.

"What was that for!" he asked suprised. Hermione giggled.

"That was for being mature," Hermione said. She took Harry's arm and they began walking.

"I don't know what I would have done if..." Hermione said quietly, almost to the point where you couldn't hear it.

"Pardon?" Harry asked. Hermione was the one blushing now.

"N-nothing!" she gave a nervous laugh. Harry had the feeling what she said wasn't to be said out loud. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest.

The ball room was exquisite thanks to the efforts of Harry and Hermione. As they walked into the Great Hall their minds were blown away at it's splendor, even though they did it all. Twelve christmas trees shinned with thousands of glittering faeries of red, gold and yellow. Glowing bulbs of irredescent light were shining everywhere making the hall look bright and unreal. People were standing about talking and walking to tables. As they walked past people gaped and stared. Harry and Hermione smiled and walked down the center asile.

"Told you everyone would stare at you," Hermione whispered through her smiling as she and Harry walked arm-in-arm down the row. Harry chuckled.

"It is you, my dear lady, that they're are staring at," Harry muttered nonchalantly.

He loved the feeling he got when Hermione blushed as she did. It made her look so cute and so...sexy. Harry's heart pounded madly in his chest. Sexy? Since when did best friends think their best friends were sexy? Wasn't that term for guy to girl relations? And wasn't he in a guy to girl relation right now? No! Yes- but it was indecent. But at the same time, wasn't she really that hot? Hot enough to be called sexy? Hermione gave a faint chuckle and leaned closer to Harry.

"You're such a flirt," she said swatting Harry's arm. Harry laughed gently.

"Aren't I supposed to flirt with you? You are my date after all Hermione," Harry said. The "Hermione" of the sentence was deeper than usual. Hermione blushed furiously. It seemed she had noticed.

Harry and Hermione, now composed, walked to the table Ron and Luna were sitting upon. Ron looked gently less pleased to be there with Luna and Luna was just Luna. Harry and Hermione didn't notice there were still stares coming from all over, but more discreetly this time. Ron seemed to noticed and didn't seem too happy about it. When Harry and Hermione sat down Ron looked at them grinning. If Harry wasn't correct, then Ron's smile wasn't a bit forced.

"Hey mate, others are staring at 'Mione, they might just try to steal her away," Ron said cooly. Harry had the feeling Ron tried to play it off but meant himself in the process.

"I'll be careful of that," Harry said grinning. Oh would he be careful. "By the way Luna, you look dazzling tonight. You're quite the fashion expert then, are you not?"  
Luna smiled.

"Why, thank-you Harry," she said smiling. She was wearing robes of blues to match Ron's. It was quite cute actually.

There was a ringing throughout the Hall. It seemed that everyone was already seated and ready to listen. Dumbledore stood up wearing brilliant robes of magestic purple. He looked utterly happy about the Christmas ball and looked as if he were having loads of fun. Harry knew Dumbledore was proud of Hermione and him for everything they did. Not to mention the teachers were having fun too.

"Welcome all! Now that everyone is here we shall let the dancing commence! After, we shall have a brilliant feast and yet more fun!"

Everyone in the hall cheered. In seconds the Weird Sisters were playing a tune. Everyone cheered once more and began to move to the floor. To Harry's suprise Hermione stood up smiling.

"Come on Harry!" she said excitedly. "It's a Waltz." She extended her hand. Harry laughed and took her hand.

"You realize I don't know how to do this right?" Harry asked while being dragged to the floor. Hermione giggled.

"Well you're going to learn today!" Hermione said smiling brightly. She took Harry off to the side of the floor where few people were. Hermione then placed her hand in Harry's hand and the other on his shoulder. She told Harry to do the same. After she taught Harry the steps to a waltz she smiled. After a few minutes of experimenting Harry completed his task.

"There! See? You knew all along!" Hermione said happily. "You just had to get it all back. Let's go." Harry this time led Hermione onto the floor to waltz. Hermione beamed.

Needless to say three songs down they were still dancing. After the fourth ended both Harry and Hermione tired and hot went to get something to drink. Harry showed Hermione to her seat before setting off to get the drinks. His thoughts were completely on Hermione. Her hands were so soft and she smiled so gorgeously. She looked so happy dancing with him. Harry ejoyed the feeling, every single moment of it, she gave him. Her body was so close to his at the end of the third song. Her sent intoxicated him, drugged him, made him want more. It was like an exotic dream and she was the erotic fragrance that made him never want to leave. Her spicy smell only matched her wit and fit her perfectly. And now there was no denying it. Something about her,everything, about her made him thick in fragrant desire. Hewanted her. He wanted her more than just best friends. He wanted her as a man wanted a woman.

And yet there was more to that. She was everything in a woman he wanted. Beautiful in his eyes, kind, loyal, smart, intellegent... perfect. How the list could go on and on! There was something in her no woman had. And to think, he used to like Ginny Weasley? When the goddess of his very being was there in front of him, waiting in the form of Hermione Granger? Howcould he have been so foolish as to choose someone other than her? How he went about choosing Miss, was it still_Miss_ Weasley? Ginny Weasley was something else, something that didn't satisfy all his needs. Maybe, just i maybe , did she satisfy the physical, manly portion of him but he found out only Hermione could satisfy the emotional, psycological and physical portion of him, Harry James Potter.

Harry walked back to Hermione with the drinks in his hands. It was idiotic how stupid it all seemed now. He was falling for Hermione Granger. Every fiber of his being wanted her, every bloody atom wanted to lay claim to her! How blind could he have been-was he? He watched as she laughed and clapped good naturedly at Neville and Luna, while Ron and Lavender danced close by. She was beautifully crafted by God and Harry thanked him for finally being able see her for what she really possesed.

A familar yet unpleasant sent washed over Harry. It smelled flowers, flowers tainted by green jealousy. A sinking feeling came over Harry as he stopped in front of Hermione with the drinks.

"Harry I saw you dancing greatly out there!" Ginny said smiling. She gave Harry a tight hug from behind pushing him forward and consequently pressing her breasts against Harry's back making him drop the drink he was holding. Harry was grateful he had not landed on top of Hermione but shocked at what had happened. The liquids spilled over Hermione's front and lap. Harry looked abashed. Hermione looked a little upset.

"Oops, heehee, sorry Hermione. I'm so clumsy," Ginny said not really sounding sorry at all. Hermione shrugged and waved her hand over her front to get the drink off. It disappeared. Hermione got out her wand.

"Scorgify," she said gently. She smiled. "It's fine Gin, wouldn't want Harry to have fallen on top of me with the force you nearly knocked him down with." Harry felt himself almost blushing at Hermione's words, because his mind was at a rather inapproriate place, but wouldn't. Not in front of Ginny. He noticed a look from Hermione that told him to push her words a bit further.

"Yes Ginny, do be more careful. I could have fallen on top of Hermione and people would have gotten the wrong idea about her and I," Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Hermione giggled and Ginny frowned.

"I don' t think that people would! I mean they allknow nothing will ever go on between you two. It's just like you and Ron, Hermione," Ginny said. "Everyone thought you two should be together." Harry knew very well what Ginny meant and begged to differ.

"Gin, last year Ron and Hermione stopped the fancy to eachother," Harry meant Hermione stopped fancing Ron, but it didn't matter anyway, "because they realized that there was better people for them. See? Luna Lovegood would gladly go with Ron. They stopped the train before it went to fast and jumped off. And as their best friend, I am proud of them," i not to mention bloody relieved, "so please don't bring up that subject up with either of them, nor with me. If either of them do not wish to speak about it than neither do I. Besides Gin, where is your date?"

"I said he could dance with another for a song. I came to find you in the meantime," Ginny replied, her face redding with anger.

"Well perhaps you should go find someone to dance with in the meanwhile. I can't go with you as I have to get more drinks for Hermione and myself. Now, if you'll pardon me," Harry said smiling gentlemanly-like. Ginny looked furious and stormed off. Hermione stood up slowly and dusted off her robes and gown gently. She walked over to Harry and gave him another kiss on the cheek. Harry smiled cutely.

"That one, if you were wondering, was for showing Ginny," Hermione said softly. "She's really after you, isn't she?" Harry nodded sighing.

"Quite rude of her to do that to you. I mean even if youcould clean it, the gesture was just uncivil," Harry said frowning looking at Ginny's retreating figure.

"Unlady-like," Hermione corrected. Harry grinned looking at Hermione.

"Right, here let me get you a drink so we can dance some more," Harry offered. Hermione nodded and waited for Harry's return, swaying with the music.

Harry was a lot more upset than he let onto Hermione. What Ginny did, what she wasdoing was simply unacceptable! Did she think he'd enjoy watching Hermione get skived off and hurt? Maybe when he fancied her, he would have thought her actions slightly appropriate, but even so, now... eventhen it would have been mean. Ginny was Hermione's friend! Did jealousy really cause Ginny to do this? What she was doing certainly wasn't driving him to fancy her again. That, that was past, nothing more to be said.

Harry turned and walked back to hand his date her drink. She was speaking with Professor Sprout amibly and waved when she walked away. Hermione was so nice, lady-like and gentle. She didn't advance on anyone, nor did she try to get anyone's attention. That was what she did all on her own. That was what made her special. From first year by her brains to seventh year by her beauty and wit, she captured everyone's attention. Even his...specially his. Hermione looked up when Harry offered her the drink.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said smiling. She sat down again and sipped her drink. Harry did the same, smiling. In a seconds' time they had finished and were ready to dance again. Harry nodded to Ron and Luna as they had come back from dancing. Luna looked happy and Ron looked, oddly enough, satisfied.

"You go Ron!" Hermione said to Ron as he passed. "Treat her right!" Ron flushed greatly and Luna laughed. Harry and Hermione made it to the dance floor as the music changed. It was a slow tune that caught the mood of romancing. Harry thought it was perfect. Hermione would be dancing with him in a slow romantic rythm. The thought sent butterflies into his system. Merlin, was he happy about it! Harry positioned a hand on Hermione's waist and the other one within her own. Hermione looked up at Harry smiling but with a hint of pink to her cheeks. Harry felt as if he were going to melt as she pulled closer to him a bit and started dancing.

Soon Harry took the lead and danced. Hermione was close, but not close enough, for him anyway. She smelled so fine, he wanted to taste her, wondering if she tasted as good as she smelled. It was nearly too much for Harry when he started thinking about her soft hair fluttering on the pillows and the touch of her tender body rubbing against his and then his name, so tender and wanting on her lips. It was nearly too much for Harry, just nearly. And nearly wasn't too much. The space between them was far too distant!

Harry pulled Hermione closer, as close as they could possibly get without it looking to terrible indecent. Harry hoped she would not push away, that she would stay close and hold onto him like he was holding onto her. His hopes were realized. Hermione pressed closer to him, squeezed her hand in his and let her head fall upon Harry's shoulder. Merlin, did Harry feel like he was in heaven!

Her, height which was Harry's ideal height made it perfect for him to carry out his idea of romance. Harry would never admit this to anyone but he always wanted to lean down to kiss the girl of his dreams. Just gently tilt up her head and lean down, just a bit to capture her lips. How he longed to capture Hermione's lips! Just by the sight of them, they looked soft and tender. How he wanted her! And her sent, her sent caught him blissfully in a trap of desire. He never realized he wanted to drown before, either, because he felt like submirging himself into her and leaving himself there. Merlin, her breasts were on him! She was so close and so delicious! Damn manly physical attraction!

The beautiful slow song ended and Harry led Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the gardens. How that song actually caused him unhappiness when it ended was beyond him, but it did. It was the longest, most pleasant, three and a half minutes of his life. Harry led Hermione out into the gardens. The gardens were magnificent!The trees and bushes were glittering with sparkling lights everywhere there was some sort of fairy light. Still the mood was soft, like gentle romance.

Harry looked up and noticed it was snowing but it wasn't snowing anywhere around the gardens. It fell around the gardens creating a soft glowing image. Harry figued it was the teacher who had put up the invisible wall. It was beautiful. It made the gardens pefect at winter, and it was warm inside. It was beautiful nonetheless.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said gently. She walked over to a stone fountain and sat down looking at the water glow. Harry returned his attention to Hermione.

"Thanks? For what do I owe the honour of your gratitude?" Harry asked suprised. Hermione blushed a bit.

"For making me feel safe back there, while we were dancing," Hermione replied still blushing. "I felt perfectly safe from everything...every...thing..." Harry walked closer to Hermione as she had tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but was failing, again. Harry's heart was pulling toward the distressed brown haired beauty and he walked to her and sat down. He scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. Hermione sniffled, trying to hold in the tears. That was the last thing Harry wanted her to do.

"Cry Hermione," Harry said stroaking her hair gently. "Cry out every tear you have in you. Cry out all your terror, all your pain, all your sorrow." Hermione weeped.

Harry just sat holding Hermione paitently. He just sat, waiting for her to stop crying. He told her to keep going, to let it all out. He knew it worked. Last year, during the summer, he had cried. He was beyond all comfort and needed an out let. Before he knew it, he was crying, crying for everything that had happened and was happening. And he let it all go. It worked. Harry had felt utterly and completely better. All she needed to do, was crying. Couples passed and looked questioning, but Harry shook his head and gave them a stern look. He wanted Hermione to cry in peace.

Harry felt his goddess' head move off his shoulder and he let go of her. Hermione wiped her eyes with a conjoured rag and sighed. Harry stood up and faced away allowing her time to compose herself. His robes were soaked but they were black so it didn't matter. He took out his wand and thought of the 'clean up' charm and dried his robes. Thank Merlin for non-verbal curses, charms,anything. Something just hit Harry. Hermione had preformed wandless magic! When Ginny had spilled the drink on her, Hermione waved her hand in front of her and the liquids on her front disappeared! She didn't realize it and took out her wand! Merlin was Hermione amazing!

"Harry," Hermione's gentle voice said. Harry turned around smiling.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded smiling brightly.

"Thank-you so much, it made me feel loads better," Hermione replied. "Sorry, for ruining your night though, Harry." Harry laughed heartily.

"Ruined it? Hardly little Miss Granger! I feel great! I know that you really feel better now!" Harry said smiling. "That is, Herms, my greatest concern." Hermione smiled and ran to Harry. She hugged him tightly. Harry flushed. His inappropriate thoughts were becoming intoxicating.

"You're so awesome! Harry, you're the best!" Harry grinned. He pulled apart from Hermione and looked into her eyes.

She caught him blissfully off guard again and she did it by doing nothing. Harry could tell she wore no make-up and loved how she was all natural. He could also tell she wanted something, someone Harry hoped, and that she was beautiful. More than her intoxicating sent, it was her very essence, so pure, so light. Every feature of her face was perfect, from her eyes to her slightly freckled nose to her delicious pink lips. Harry had to fight the tightening in his loins, she made him want her so much! Something had to be done about it. He had to tell her!

"You realize Hermione that I,"_I want every part of you_, "I am a young man,"_and want to snog you senseless_, "and you aren't making this easy for me,"_forget snog, I want to shag you senseless_, "and I'm trying very hard not to go too fast. But Hermione," _if I don't take you soon I might die_, "you're making this awfully hard," Harry said trying to block out his naughty thoughts and failing.

Hermione suprisingly giggled.

"Harry Potter, whatever are you talking about?"

_I need to taste you, right now. Every last drop...  
_  
Harry tilted his head down slightly. His eyes closed half-way and his long lashes made his look, sexy. They lightly covered his brilliant green eyes. He gave Hermione one more look, one spilling over with manly sexiness, one that made Hermione intake a sharp breath. Harry leaned in a bit more, closing his eyes and pressed his lips softly to the very side of Hermione's delicious mouth. His lips stayed there for a second before straightening his back.

Harry thought Hermione would protest, not like that would have stopped him anyway, but when he opened his eyes a look of gentle, innocent pleasure was on her face, playing delicately with her features. Harry's heart swelled. She actually enjoyed it! Hope filled within him. Was she, i didi0 she fancy him like he fancied her? Harry wanted to kiss those lips of hers so bad...but he couldn't risk it. He gently brushed his thumb against her lips, savouring the softness of their touch. Harry's mind was reeling wondering if her body was this soft. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and she blushed furiously. Harry chuckled softly.

"Hm, I guess, I got carried away," Harry said his voice deep and gentle. Harry really wasn't sorry at all. He'd do it again if he wasn't so worried about her safety. Harry noticed Hermione bite her lip gently and look up at him. Harry wanted to bite her lips for her, but resisted. A smiled crossed her lips as she stood up on her toes and went to his neck. She gently nuzzled it. Harry's arms instantly rose to Hermione's hips to pull her closer. Harry felt his knees about to give way as he felt the sharp nip of Hermione's teeth on his skin.

Why in bloody hell was she doing this to him! It was torture!

Hermione gently pushed out of Harry's arms and started back to the Great Hall. It smelled of delicious food. A smile crossed his lips and his heart was pounding. This was either a robot replacement for Hermione or a very sexy one. Harry preferred the second one. Merlin, she was driving him crazy. Was she playing some sort of, rather erotic, game? If she was, Harry was all for playing. If she wasn't Harry still wanted to play.

Harry caught up with Hermione and took her arm in his. If this was a game, she was going to be in for a surprise. A very, delicious one...

"Hermione Granger, I daresay you had better find proper intentions lest you take more than bear," Harry said smoothly.

"I daresay I can bear more than you can dish out, Mr. Potter. Now why don't you stay away from the fire, lest you want to be burned," Hermione said cooly as she squeezed Harry's arm tighter. Harry made a noise of slight interest although he was very interested. He had now, completely fallen for the temptress, goddess, best friend Hermione Granger.

"But I bet," Hermione said softly, "you want to be burned." Harry loved how she pulled herself into his trap, and didn't even know it. Bet she was smart saying that, well here was one for her.

"However did you know?" Harry asked deeply. "But I'm not the only one Hermione Granger," Harry bent his head lower to reach Hermione's ear, he whispered seductivly. "You want to be burned by me..."

* * *

Harry and Hermione danced a few more songs, ate dinner and danced some more, acting like nothing happened. But Harry could wait until it was all over. He could wait until he got her into the room and- wait a minute, he was going a little too fast there. What if she didn't like him like that? I mean even if she did, that was going a bit too far. Harry's innaproriate thoughts really were getting to him. 

In an hour or so the ball finally ended. People had to get home the next day, it was the start of vacation. The professors were all very grateful and thanked Harry and Hermione for their wonderful job. Harry wanted to hurry and leave. Finally Harry got his wish and he and Hermione were at the portrait hole. After entering people said their goodnights and complemented Harry and Hermione. Thanking them, the two heads went to their room.

Harry was lightheaded for a few seconds because of Hermione. For one thing, she had flug him onto a sofa with a crafty levitation spell and secondly because she had flug herself onto him and began to kiss him madly. All Harry knew was that her lips were on his and she was feisty about it. After Harry was able to register what was going on he began to kiss her back slowly. He gained a groan of frustration from Hermione. Harry chuckled against her lips.

"A bit impatient aren't we?" he asked lightly. Hermione pouted and climbed off Harry looking away.

"You don't understand," Hermione's voice was gentle. "I've been waiting to do that for ever. I've been waiting for you to recognize me for ages. And when I thought you fancied Ginny I went to Ron... I lo-"

"I love you too Hermione Jane Granger," Harry said taking Hermione's lips once more. He was satisfied for the time being. Her lips were so tender and soft and delicious. He was glad she loved him like he did her and this kiss was enough to keep him good for the night but who knew what he'd feel like tomorrow?

A/N: Hello everyone, just reminding you to review...heehee and I hope you all liked the now satisfied Harry... well he won't be completely satisfiedunitil... wellyou know. But not making any promises. You are just goingto have to wait. But I can promise this, if you like slightly aroused Harry's you'll get yourself a slightly aroused Harry. It all depends on you! Cheers!

For for all the 'par' and'tabs' ifI missed any and the i (word) i0i thing... Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello all! This is Oro4, again! I hope you all are enjoying this! Hermione's Requiem is going rather well! I have written up to chapter eight or something like that haha. I would like to have ten chapters…but that might not work…might actually have more than ten… we'll see!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K does… I wish I did…as I keep repeating… Ginny would die! And Harry and Hermione would get together! Yay!

Hermione's Requiem

Chapter Six

Harry woke up oddly not wanting to get out of bed. Well it wasn't _odd_ that he didn't want to get out of bed as he was having a rather…delicious dream. It was about is brilliant, new girlfriend and Harry wished nothing more than to continue is dream of her. He, however, had to get up and go see his friends off. It was the day of Christmas break and those who were leaving Hogwarts were to board the train to leave. Ron was about to leave to visit his family and he was Harry's best friend. So it would be rude not to see Ron off, but wouldn't it be equally rude to leave his dream girlfriend alone as well? Harry got out of his bed thinking of the greater good.

After taking a shower and dressing Harry went down the stairs to the Heads' common room. Hermione was waiting for him doing some of her homework assignments she had for Christmas break. She had nearly finished every assignment she had. Merlin was she amazing.

Harry heard a gentle voice singing. The sound wafted through the air, filling the air with music. It had no words, this song, but it sounded lovely. Its notes sounded low, gentle, sober and rose higher, then dropped beautifully, the pace was slow and comforting. It was a beautiful song. It was felt with a gentle twinge of distress, an invisible sadness. It pulled a chord at Harry's heart. It made him want to do nothing more then to sing with her, hold her, caress his goddess. How beautiful her voice was? How wildly enchanting? Harry bit his lip and walked down the stairs. The song ended.

"Morning, Herms," Harry said sliding by Hermione and giving her a hug from behind. It wasn't a rough one, like the one Ginny had given him, but a gently one that caused Hermione to giggle.

"Lovely song," Harry said smiling.

Hermione turned and returned the hug. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she walked to the portrait hole. Harry grinned a cheeky grin and quickly grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"A kiss on the cheek? That's it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Harry a kiss on the lips (a bit more than that) and pulled him insanely close to moaning.

"Better?" Hermione asked after parting from Harry. Harry put on a pondering look for a moment.

"I'll speak to you later, after we see off Ron," Harry said smiling wickedly.

Hermione blushed and pushed through the portrait hole. Harry chuckled. She was a sweetheart….

The two Heads met Ron in the Common Room. He looked up at Harry and winked. Harry felt a bit relieved. Hermione ran to Ron and gave him a hug. She wished him a brilliant vacation. Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and Hermione blushed. Harry had to fight the urge not to give Ron one.

"Ron!" Hermione said giggling. "You know…"

Ron nodded.

"I know…."

Ron walked to Harry and gave him a punch on the shoulder. Harry winced.

"Thanks mates," Harry said knowing the friendly gesture.

"Hey, I'll kill you mate, before You-Know-Who, gets to if you hurt her," Ron said smiling. "Oh, I forgave the way you hurt Ginny only because she wasn't treating you proper. But if you hurt her…"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, I get it." He said.

Hermione smiled at her two boys (Harry being her only one) and told them to get a move on it. The Golden Trio left to go to Hogsmeade Station (is that right?). When they arrived throngs of students were entering the train, loading trunks and saying goodbye. Harry helped Ron load his trunk onto the train and started talking with his other friends. Hermione went off doing her duties as Head Girl and said goodbye to Lavender and Parvarti. Harry spotted Ginny making a bee-line towards him and instantly hid behind Ron. Ron confused started to yell loudly. Harry told Ron to "keep his loud mouth quiet."

It happened in a flash but Harry pulled away from Ron and into Ginny. Unpleasant feelings filled him and he roughly pushed away. Suddenly realizing what had happened he rubbed his lips furiously, animalistic anger in his brilliant emerald orbs. Ginny was on the ground looking angry.

"Why'd you push me away for!" she yelled madly.

"Why the hell did you kiss me!" Harry yelled in return. "Merlin Hermione's going to be furious!"

A loud slapping sound was heard.

Ron, about to board the train, looked back only to have his jaw drop down to the floor. It wasn't because Harry had just been snogged by Ginny, it was because Hermione had charged toward Ginny with her wand out about to hex the heck out of her. Ron was about to yell "run" to Ginny when Hermione got there first.

"What do you think you were doing?" Hermione asked calmly. The calm was forced. Everything seemed to stop on the platform and Harry Potter's girlfriend was the centre of attention. Harry edged away slowly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Ginny said getting up.

Hermione's orbs flashed.

"That," she said pointing to Harry, "concerns me. How dare you defile him?"

Ginny smirked.

"I can have any man I want, unlike you who just happened to catch Harry's attentions, but it won't last."

"It just so happens Ginerva Weasley that I don't need to flaunt my beauty just to get attention. Better yet, _I_, don't need beauty because I have my brains."

"A lot that's done for you."

"And let me tell you. My _brains_ have done more for Harry than your beauty has and will _ever_ do for him."

Ginny was red in the face; a proper Weasley anger trait.

"And I suppose you think that Harry'll stay with you? When I lost him? Let's think again," she said. "Once he shags you he'll leave."

Hermione laughed.

"I suppose that happened with you didn't it? What went wrong? Not _good_ enough for him? Wait never mind I don't even need to defend Harry and I. We're better than that, we're better than you," she said grinning.

Ginny whipped out her wand.

"Say that again." she said dangerously.

_"I, Hermione Jane Granger, officially call thyself greater than one Ginerva Weasley,"_ Hermione though but decided against saying.

"I need not say anything to you. I won't stoop down to your level," Hermione said. "Now please Ginny, leave Harry alone."

Ginny's wand was still pointed to Hermione's face. She grinned.

"What? Afraid of a little duel? Afraid I'll kick your arse?"

Hermione's face, first blank, erupted with laugher.

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me?" she asked through her laughter. "I mean I don't mean to me narcissistic but I don't see any way for you to actually beat me."

Ginny was furious.

"Are you saying I can't beat you because I younger? Is that it?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"No not at all, even if I was in _third_ year, I think I would be able to beat you. Being younger doesn't matter at all, love," she replied.

Ginny cracked.

"BAT BOEGY!" she cried and threw her beloved spell at Hermione. With a slight flick of her wand Hermione send the spell into no where.

"That, Miss Weasley is an infraction of the school rules. Insulting and attacking Head Girl, that's ten points," Hermione said sternly. "And I will be informing your mother of this."

Ginny was furious and appalled that her attack had been thrown off so easily.

"Get on the train," Hermione said. She turned and walked away.

After the incident Harry and Hermione went back up to Hogwarts. They were holding hands. Hagrid saw them and invited them into his hut. Not wanting to decline, the Head Boy and Girl walked into the hut. Hagrid was beaming as he looked at the two of them.

"I always knew you two were meant teh be! And look 'Ead Boy, Harry! Isn't that amazing! But I always knew Hermione was going teh be 'Ead Girl!"

Harry and Hermione blushed furiously. After a few more hours Harry and Hermione left Hagrid's hut. Harry had been given a package. As Hermione went to change her clothes, Harry opened the package from Hagrid. He seemed a bit emotional when he gave it to Harry so it caused much interest from the seventeen year old. After opening the box Harry stared wide-eyed at it's contents. In the box were three rings. A diamond ring encrusted with emeralds and white-gold diamond encrusted wedding bands. Harry felt teas fall from his eyes. Instantly he knew he was going to give two to Hermione.

A/N: Sorry all for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter although it was really short! Mystery sorry again!


	7. Hermione Gone

"_Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry said more than asked. Hermione looked down at him fondly._

"_I surely will," Hermione said bending down and kissing Harry's forehead. _

_Harry beamed._

_"When Oro4 gets to that part," Hermione continued._

_"Oh botheration," Harry muttered.

* * *

_

A/N: Enjoy, sorry it's been so long and this is for Mystery, the whole HR I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Simple and elegant, isn't it?

Hermione's Requiem

Hermione Gone

Harry woke up frightened. His poor heart was beating at a million beats per minute and Harry didn't think he could take much more. He ran a hand through his thick black mane. His mind was caught deep in thought. Harry closed his eyes and remembered why he woke up shivering and scared. He had a dream, and in his dream he was running. He was running away from Voldemort, from his wrath. Voldemort was chasing him. His friends were behind him, far away. He didn't want them to get hurt… he didn't want _her_ to get hurt. Harry remembered the sky being grey, he remembered the castle grounds and he remembered running. Something inside of him told him to stop and fight, that it was time. Harry remembered turning around, he remembered the look on Voldemort's face when he said that he was going to take _her_. That he was going to rape _her_. And then Harry remembered everything slowing down and his body taking over…he remembered… nothing more.

'The-Boy-Who-Lived', groaned in frustration. The dream had started off so well too! He was walking in the water with _her_. The water was to their calves at least, and it was refreshingly warm. _She_ was laughing and holding onto his arm. He was pulling her close and ended kissing _her_. Then the dream got fierce and hot…and then cold when Voldemort came in. Harry shook his head; he much rather think of his girlfriend than the loon.

Harry rolled over in his bed and sighed contently. Everyone was gone for the holidays, he was alone with his girlfriend, and one of his best mates, and he had one of the best snogs he ever had, yesterday evening. He was still shivering all over from it! Harry placed his head under the covers and relished in its warmth. He desperately despised getting out of bed in the mornings, or evenings, or after afternoon naps. The warmth was all consuming and he wanted to stay and just lay in it all day. The knock on his door told him it was time to get up and snog his girlfriend.

"Harry! Are you still sleeping? It's nearly noon!" Hermione said walking into Harry's room and drawing all the curtains just as Harry poked his head from under the covers. The light blinded him.

"Good morning mum," Harry said pouting and rubbing his eyes. Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, dearest," Hermione replied smiling. "Do get ready. I suspect you'll be most surprised at the news."

Harry looked alert. His heart began to beat a little quicker.

"What news?" he asked.

Hermione put on a most Hermione-ish face and Harry relaxed a bit. It couldn't be that bad if Hermione wasn't completely serious.

"It seems the Weasley's are here for Christmas," Hermione replied. "I'm quite glad to see Ron, but I didn't want to see…his sister. You know we are not on good terms and that, frankly, I don't wish to be kind to her at all. I will try mind you, but, Harry! I'm only doing for Ron's sake! I bought her a gift regardless…"

Harry offered Hermione a sympathetic smile.

"I understand," Harry said and promptly kissed Hermione on the nose. "Now get out, I've got to get dressed."

Hermione nodded and proceeded to the door. To Harry, everything suddenly started to slow down. He watched Hermione walked across the room in the direction of his door. Harry stood up amazed. He slowly walked over to Hermione, unsure of what was going on. She was still moving in slow motion it seemed and Harry wasn't sure how he was moving faster than she was. Shouldn't have he slowed down as well? Harry stopped in front of Hermione. Slowly, and not due to her lethargic state, her mind registered someone was in front of her. She tried to stop but it was too late. Harry was amazed. Hermione crashed her lips into Harry's, or Harry crashed his lips into Hermione's (because of her slackened pace) and the world seemed to speed right up again. The couple toppled to the ground yelping in surprise.

Hermione shakily got off of Harry looking at him in disbelief and awe. She was breathing hard, her hands were balled into fists so tight they were whiter that usual and her eyes were widened. Harry thought she looked right about ready to be snogged. Harry grin suggested it and Hermione gave Harry a wry smile.

"Don't even think about it!" she said standing up unsteadily. "What was all that you suddenly did? You gave me quite a fright!"

Harry tilted his head to the side slightly in thought.

"To tell you the truth, Herms, I don't know. I mean you slowed down walking to the door. Really, everything about you was like it was in slow motion. I didn't know you couldn't see me," Harry stopped. "Did you see me?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"But not until you were really close to me. I couldn't stop walking in time either! Which means that you were really close, I mean if I couldn't stop and all," Hermione replied. "I think you enjoyed that."

Harry smirked.

"You know I did," he said offering a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I know where this is going to lead," Hermione said putting up her hands in surrender. Harry's eyes glinted predatorily as he roughly pulled Hermione to him. He gave her one very hard, very satisfying, mouth watering kiss before releasing her.

"Never surrender to anyone but me…"

* * *

Harry walked down into the Common Room with his arms loaded with gifts. Seeing Ron, Hermione and Ginny all conversing mildly made Harry most surprised. Hermione and Ginny even sitting close to each other! Mrs. Weasley must have put some discipline into her child somehow. Harry was relieved and surprised. He walked down the stairs and walked to his group of friends. Ron noticed him and waved happily. The girls turned around and smiled. Both smiles were forced.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" his three friends said.

"Happy Christmas guys!" Harry said finishing his way down the stairs. Harry sat down among his friends, next to Ron and Hermione and dug into his big bag of gifts. Harry gave Ginny her gift first and then Ron's and then Hermione's. Ron and Hermione received two each from Harry. Harry was given one from Ginny and four from Ron and Hermione.

"I have one for Luna too, if you don't mind," Harry said smiling at Ron.

"Oh! I do too!" Hermione said smiling and handing to present to Ron.

"As do I," Ginny said giving a gift to Ron as well.

Ron blushed and nodded. He put the Lovegood gifts away and proceeded to open his gifts. Everyone followed.

"Oh _Merlin,_ thanks Harry!" Ron said between amazement and gratitude. Harry smiled when he saw the look on Ron's face when he opened the gift.

"It's yours, now you can beat everyone else," Harry said grinning. "Except me, of course!"

Ron smirked.

"Of course," he said practically hugging his new Nimbus Two thousand-one. Harry wanted to give it to Hermione, but thought better of it when he realized he had something much better to give her. He smiled at the memory.

"Thanks Harry!" Ginny said smiling. Harry was surprised she kept restraint enough to just give him a gentle hug.

"You're welcome," Harry said smiling. Harry gave Ginny a gold bracelet with sliver flowers on it.

Harry smiled as Hermione stared at the box in front of her. Harry peeked over to see what she was looking at. He smiled fondly at the sight of it. It was the ring he wanted to give to Hermione. (A/N: I know what you all are thinking and no… it's not, _that_ one) Harry saw it in a store one day and thought it would be magnificent on Hermione's fingers. It was a small white gold ring with a small diamond in the centre. It wasn't as large as the engagement ring Harry had waiting for Hermione but it would make her dainty little finger shine.

Harry took up the ring Hermione was now examining and her right hand and placed it on her ring finger. Hermione looked down at her and then at Harry and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"It's lovely Harry!" she said smiling. She released him and looked at her hand.

Ron smiled.

"You spoil her," he said.

Harry nodded.

"Of course," he said. "I was actually going to get her a book, you know. I don't see her wear jewelry much."

"Don't talk as if I'm not right here," Hermione said in a would-be annoyed voice but she was smiling. She was too happy to care. It seemed that Ron had in fact gotten her a book. She loved it anyway. After everything was opened Ron went to sent them to Luna, bringing parcels from her other friends. Ginny went to her dorms and Harry and Hermione walked about the cold, snowy grounds. Harry held her hand the whole time and looked over the frozen lake squeezing Hermione close to him. From time, to time he would kiss her hand. The ringed finger would always be the place he would end. Never in his life had he imagined himself so romantic with anyone. It was clear he was in love with her, more than he had ever been in his life. Something about knowing her for so long contributed to his unyielding love and need for her. And then, knowing she loved him with everything she had made it better. Harry smiled out of nowhere.

"Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione shivered. Harry wasn't sure if it was from his voice or the cold be her loved the reaction. It never got old, and never would.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked looking up at him. She looked so cute and innocent looking at him like that! Harry knew why Viktor loved looking at her all the time. She made his heart jump and was making Harry's go crazy. But now wasn't the time, he was trying to be sentimental.

"You know I love you more than just for snogging, right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Of course," she said.

"Okay, good," Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry slightly confused. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word Harry placed a finger to her lips. He gently stroked her lips with tenderness.

"And you realize I'm _in_ love with you, yes?"

Hermione nodded silence.

"Good," he said in the softest voice he could use.

He captured Hermione's lips in his after no more than a few seconds of anticipation. He watched Hermione's eyes flutter close and closed his eyes soon after that. He enjoyed the tingle of the kiss after it finished and never wanted to stop loving the feeling. Hermione opened her eyes and Harry saw love and then shock in them. Harry felt a twinge of pain in his scar.

"Harry!" she yelled before she disappeared in black smoke.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he yelled Hermione's name. He fell onto his knees and started digging through the snow. His eyes frantically searched the space where Hermione was. His arms seemed to work by themselves as he dug through snow. He was crying Hermione name. His heart was beating painfully as if every beat would lead to his death. His mind went blank as he screamed Hermione's name.

* * *

"They're both gone!" Harry heard Ron yell.

"I'm afraid that is what happened," Dumbledore's voice said softly. "Perhaps this is another one of Voldemort's plan."

Ron was silent for a minute and then Harry heard Draco Malfoy's voice.

"I know nothing of it," he said. "I knew Voldemort wanted to do something to Granger, but I didn't know how he would plan on going about it. But everything I knew, _Potter_ knew already. Voldemort," Draco had paused, "always complains about not being able to keep Potter out of his head."

Harry opened his eyes and held his head. His glasses were off but he could tell he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry! Oh _Merlin_! You're awake!" Ron said his voice filled with panic.

Harry put on his glasses and looked up at Ron, then Dumbledore and then Malfoy.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"It seems Mr. Weasley found you screaming Miss Granger's name out on the grounds. You seemed to have been digging through the snow and dirt and then you passed out. You did not hear Mr. Weasley call your name, is that correct, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore explained. Ron nodded.

"And it seems that Mr. Malfoy saw Miss Weasley vanish," Dumbledore continued. "Tell us, Harry, what happened?"

Harry held his head once more and searched his memory. When he found what he was looking for, he nearly broke down.

"We were out in the snow… and then… she just disappeared!" Harry said tormented. "She just went up in smoke… and she's gone."

Ron gave Harry an awkward pat on the back.

"Harry, Ginny's gone too," he said. Harry's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" Harry's voice was suddenly hard.

Ron looked uneasy.

"They took Weaslette too, it seems Hermione went afterward," Draco said looking out the window. It was snowing again.

"Hermione…? I don't want you to ever say that again," Harry said harshly. Draco looked at Harry with pure hatred in his mercilessly beautiful grey eyes.

"I will saw whatever pleases me, damn you, and I won't allow you to speak to me like that," Draco said venomously.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, shut up Weasley. You're not even in this fight anymore," Draco said coldly.

Harry and Ron were somewhat confused.

"Gentleman, I think there are other things that take precedence. You both may have information as to the whereabouts of Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. And Draco, I do believe you are being called," Dumbledore said calming everyone down. Draco rubbed his forearm and nodded.

"I'll be back later," Draco said before walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry wanted to rip Draco's body to shreds and save Hermione but Dumbledore stopped Harry's murderous thoughts.

"Harry, how, exactly, did Miss Granger disappear?" he asked.

"In some cloud of black smoke, I don't know! Look Professor, why is this important? Hermione and Ginny need my help! They might be in danger! Something might have happened to Hermione and…!"

"Harry, Harry, calm down. You know what has happened when you have become riled in the past. Draco is going to give us information when he returns. How do you intend on saving your friends if you do not know where to first, search?"

"But Hermione might be hurt! I can't sit here and hope she's okay!"

"Keep a calm head Harry and figure things out before you launch yourself into battle! I doubt, very much, that Hermione Granger would like it if you didn't listen to advice before going off to save her. We all know she's a very sensible girl Harry…and she matches your desires accordingly. But Harry, you don't want her getting hurt anymore than she wants you, or Mr. Wesley getting injured."

"But…Hermione…"

"Yes, Hermione, we know, Harry!" Ron said shaking Harry slightly. "Listen for once will you? She was right! You _do_ have a 'saving people' thing!"

"I do not have a 'saving people' thing!" Harry said murderously. "Damn it all! Hermione isn't just 'people', Ron! She's our _best_ friend!"

"You should listen when people talk to you Harry," Dumbledore interjected.

Harry ignored him.

"And what about your sister too, huh! She's in trouble!"

"Harry shut up! For _Merlin's_ sake! We are going to save them!"

Harry folded his arms furious. Ron didn't understand at all… he didn't understand!

"Now that Mr. Potter is sulking I do believe I can take my leave, I shall summon you to my office when Mr. Malfoy comes back," Dumbledore said smiling. His eyes were twinkling. Harry and Ron watched him leave. There was silence between the two boys. Finally Harry spoke up knowing both knew what to say.

"I'm sorry, mate, it's just so bloody frustrating sitting here and wondering if she'll be alright! I mean, I can only hope she will still be alive when we find her! And how can we _know_ to trust Malfoy? He can turn on us in a second, the cold-hearted bastard…"

Ron looked thoughtful as Harry groaned in frustration.

"Hermione seems to trust him," Ron finally said after a few seconds of Harry's angry noises.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked after looking up at Ron.

Ron shrugged.

"Don't you think Malfoy's casual use of the name would mean the two of them had _some_ form or another of contact this year? And if so, since Malfoy isn't mauled yet, wouldn't that mean Hermione trusts him a little?"

Harry stared at Ron awed. He _knew_ Ron was fooling them all when he acted imbecilic!

"How much thought _have_ you been giving this?" Harry asked surprised.

Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Since Malfoy said it…" Ron replied.

Harry grinned. He felt a little better, but he so desperately wanted to save Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Ron were summoned to Dumbledore's office after dinner. They said the password and eagerly climbed up the stairs. When they were allowed admittance the two Gryffindors were in the circular room in a flash. Malfoy was sitting in a chair waiting patiently for the two other boys. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, his expression was unreadable.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please sit," Dumbledore said kindly. Harry and Ron acquiesced.

"Mr. Malfoy, I daresay these young gentlemen would like to know exactly what is going on," Dumbledore said smiling. Mr. Malfoy scowled. He was a far better mood earlier this morning.

"I _daresay_ you can tell them. I told you everything already," Draco muttered. He was definitely in a better mood in the afternoon.

Dumbledore smiled.

"If you insist, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said smiling. "It seems there is some good new, and bad news. The good new is that Miss Granger and Miss Weasley sustained little injury, thanks to Mr. Malfoy. However, it is unfortunate that Lord Voldemort would want to implement his plan quite soon. It seems that Voldemort has in mind to come into the school. We do not know what day, but we need to be on our guard. Mr. Malfoy has also been kind enough to show you where Voldemort and his followers have been hiding. However you will be most surprised…."

Harry was on the edge of his seat. Ron was looking anxious.

"It seems that Lord Voldemort…is in this very school," Dumbledore said somberly.

Harry jumped out of his seat shocked.

"What!" he growled. "That can't be true!"

Harry stared wide-eyed at Dumbledore while Ron looked at Draco in disbelief. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable Weasley," Draco muttered.

"Are you serious…? Is _he_ really here? How'd _he_ get into the school!" Ron yelled angrily. Malfoy shrugged.

"I had no idea until, Granger told me where we were," Draco said gritting his teeth. "She was awake by then, and had an awful long time to figure things out while she was tied up down there."

"Tied up! Whaddya mean _tied up_!" Harry roared. "If you touched her…"

Malfoy smirked.

"Please Potter, keep your fantasies to yourself," Draco said disgustedly. Harry's cheeks tinted pink but he still looked homicidal.

Dumbledore seemed to enjoy the show displayed in front of him but he knew better than to let it get out of hand.

"Gentlemen, please," he said gently but firmly.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy all huffily took their seat and stared determinedly at the Headmaster.

"Thank-you, now, there is more to be said. Mr. Malfoy has agreed to take you Harry, to save Miss Granger and Miss Weasley--"

"But what about me?" Ron yelled upset.

Malfoy made a noise of disgust.

"I can't take both of you, and you'd just get in the way, Weasel," he said.

"What Mr. Malfoy means is that we need someone to keep watch in the castle why he and Harry are away. It will not be for long Mr. Weasley and I doubt you will have nothing to do," Dumbledore said before Ron could say anything else. "Harry, are you alright with this?"

Harry nodded. If it meant saving Hermione, Harry didn't care what he had to do. He would endure Malfoy's company for a little while. Harry and Ron left Dumbledore's office an hour later. In a few days time, the most of the Death Eaters would be away, Draco was one who was staying and that would be opportune for when Harry chose to save Hermione and Ginny. Harry hoped Malfoy wasn't tricking him, because if he was Harry would personally kill him. Harry was anxious to save his girlfriend, he was frightened for her. Was she alright? What injuries did she in fact sustain? Dumbledore said she had little injury, but that was still something! Was he saying that to lessen the impact or was it for real?

Harry clutched the lion necklace around his neck. Hermione would be safe…he was sure she was wearing the necklace. Ron was looking up at the ceiling. Worry was etched on his face. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He was being selfish. Ron cared for Hermione too, and he had a sister missing too. Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"It'll be fine right?" Ron asked still unsure.

Harry nodded.

"Sure, I'll save Hermione and Ginny, and then you can kick the Death Eaters' arses!"

Ron chuckled.

"That sounds about fair," he said. "What do you think will happen after you save them? Do you reckon Voldemort will be pissed enough to go attack the school?"

Harry shivered.

"Don't even remind me about that," he said. "I'm still bothered about that! I mean Voldemort could have killed me all along!"

Ron nodded his face grim.

"I think it is time, you ended all of this," Ron said seriously.

Harry remained silent. He and Ron walked down the corridors in the direction of their portrait. Harry's mind was buzzing with ideas and fears. He knew Ron was right, it was time all of this ended, and it was time either he or Voldemort would be killed. When the two boys reached the portrait Harry turned to Harry and nodded.

"Yes, you're right."

Harry walked into the opened portrait hole and Ron followed him. It was time, was right.

A/N: How'd you like that? I know, I KNOW! It's short and it sorta a cliffy but you'll have to live with it! And if you liked the story so much why can't you review? Why is it some author have like THOUSANDS of reviews! I think that's amazing! But I'm glad you like it enough to read it! I won't be updating this one anytime soon… you do realize. That just happens to be my, unfortunate, style. Hahaha, sorry loves! Cheers!


End file.
